Noir et Blanc
by snakeBZH
Summary: Madara Uchiha a engagé des mercenaires pour s'emparer du Rouleau d'Amaterasu. Maître Tsunade envoie deux équipes pour l'en empêcher. L'une pour arrêter les mercenaires. L'autre pour retrouver le rouleau. Mais pour cela, il faut d'abord retrouver un homme.
1. Le clan Tokawa

**NOIR**

**ET **

**BLANC**

**CHAPITRE I : LE CLAN TOKAWA**

Maître Tsunade venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Alors qu'une période de calme venait à peine de commencer, il fallait que Madara Uchiha en profite pour agir dans l'ombre. Il avait essayé de ne pas se faire repérer en engageant des mercenaires, des ninjas sans village, des déserteurs et des criminels. Mais il avait sous-estimé les réseaux de renseignements de Konoha. Bien sûr, les informations recueillies n'étaient que fragmentaires mais bien suffisantes pour lancer des missions. Tsunade pensait en envoyer deux avec deux objectifs différents. Pour la première, il s'agissait simplement d'arrêter ces mercenaires par tous les moyens. Elle avait même déjà une idée de l'équipe à envoyer pour cette mission.

Par contre, la seconde mission était bien plus subtile et lui plaisait moins. Pour se décider, elle avait fait appel à un homme dont le clan vivait en marge de Konoha même si des liens évidents existaient. Un clan n'ayant pas agi pour Konoha depuis la dernière Grande Guerre Ninja. A une exception. Tsunade savait que les prérogatives de ce clan l'autorisait à vivre en marge du reste de l'organisation ninja du Pays du Feu. Mais c'était une question de sécurité pour le monde entier maintenant.

Tsunade reçut Jubei Tokawa dans son bureau. Le patriarche du clan Tokawa n'était plus tout jeune et avait besoin d'aide pour marcher. Un de ses hommes le soutenait autant qu'il était chargé de sa protection. Comme tout membre du clan Tokawa, il arborait une armure légère frappé du sceau du clan : un œil noir avec en arrière plan deux sabres croisés. Tsunade offrit du thé à son invité. Le garde du corps resta immobile debout à côté de son maître. L'Hokage savait qu'il était inutile de demander à rester seule avec le patriarche.

« Maître Jubei, commença-t-elle. Je suis que vous ayez accepté mon invitation.

-Vous avez dit un mot qui m'a convaincu de venir, répondit maître Jubei d'une voix essoufflée. Le rouleau d'Amaterasu[1]. Vous avez piqué ma curiosité mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider sur ce sujet précis.

-Madara Uchiha a lancé des mercenaires à la recherche de ce rouleau. Il espérait, par leur entremise, que nous ne voyions rien. Il nous a sous-estimés.

-Je vois. Mais je ne comprends pas encore en quoi cela concerne les Tokawa. Depuis la fondation de Konoha, nous avons le droit de rester à l'écart, choisissant quand nous mêler des affaires de ce village et de ce pays.

-Je le sais. Et je ne vous demande pas d'arrêter ces mercenaires. Une équipe s'en chargera. Mais je compte envoyer une seconde équipe dans une autre voie.

-A la recherche de ce fameux rouleau, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et vous espérer que je vous indique où se trouve la seule personne au monde à connaître sa cachette. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis presque treize ans. Mais une chose demeure malgré tout : Kentaro fait parti du clan Tokawa. S'il a décidé par le passé de servir Konoha, c'était son droit. Et s'il a finalement décidé de s'en aller, c'était aussi son droit. Il ne peut même pas être porté sur le Jingo-book. Car nous ne pouvons être portés déserteur.

-Je le sais et je respecte ces règles qui furent édictés par le premier patriarche de votre clan et mon grand-père, le premier Hokage. Mais vous devez comprendre que je cherche à protéger, non pas seulement Konoha, mais le monde tel que nous le connaissons. Et comme vous l'avez dit : Kentaro Tokawa est le seul à savoir où se trouve le rouleau d'Amaterasu.

-Si je vous disais où se trouve Kentaro, et qu'ensuite, il accepte de vous aider, ce qui est loin d'être acquis, vous savez pourquoi il est parti. S'il accepte, que ferez-vous de ce rouleau ?

-Je pensais le détruire. Il représente une trop grande menace pour le monde.

-C'est ce qu'aurait fait votre grand-père je pense, Maître Hokage. Je dois avouer, que même si je me dois d'être le patriarche du clan Tokawa, je suis aussi un vieil homme qui souhaiterait revoir son petit-fils. Mais sachant pourquoi il est parti, je ne sais pas si vous parviendrez à le faire revenir. Qui pensiez-vous envoyer pour cette mission ?

-Kakashi Hatake.

-Son chef d'équipe à l'Anbu. Excellent choix, Kentaro l'appréciait beaucoup et le respectait. Qui d'autre ? »

L'énumération du reste de l'équipe suffit à convaincre Jubei Tokawa qu'il y avait une chance de ramener son petit-fils au Pays du Feu. Et comme il n'avait pas décelé de mensonge dans les paroles et les yeux de l'Hokage, il accepta de lui venir en aide et de lui indiquer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais le plus dur restait à faire. Car convaincre Kentaro Tokawa ne serait pas facile. Il considérait que Konoha avait trahi ses idéaux et quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

Il était temps de briefer les deux chefs d'équipe pour leurs missions respectives. Pour l'équipe chargée des mercenaires, Tsunade choisit Yamato. Il partirait avec son équipe composé de Sakura Haruno, Sai et Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunade expliqua la situation à Yamato et Kakashi. Elle continua par exposer la mission de Yamato.

« Ce sera une simple mission d'embuscade et d'arrêt, dit-elle. Mais elle risque de prendre du temps. N'essayez pas de savoir où se rendent ces mercenaires. Il faut juste les empêcher d'avancer.

-Entendu, acquiesça Yamato.

-Quand à toi Kakashi, continua maître Tsunade. Je souhaiterais que tu retrouves quelqu'un pour nous. La seule personne à savoir où se trouve exactement le rouleau d'Amaterasu : Kentaro Tokawa.

-Kentaro ! s'exclama Yamato. Il a disparu il y a treize ans.

-Vous savez pourquoi il a disparu, dit Kakashi. Même si on savait où il était, ce ne sera pas facile de le convaincre de revenir.

-C'est pourquoi tu vas emmener Neji Hyûga avec toi, précisa Tsunade.

-Je vois. Ça peut marcher. Et pour le reste de l'équipe ?

-Tu es libre. Mais l'équipe 8 peut faire l'affaire, du moins en partie. Kurenai n'est pas en état de les commander avec sa grossesse. Shino Aburame est en mission spéciale avec son père, j'ai l'impression qu'il le prépare à le faire entrer dans l'Anbu. Il reste donc Hinata Hyûga et Kiba Inuzuka.

-Kiba peut s'avérer utile grâce à son flair. Et Hinata a les mêmes capacités de perception que Neji. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je les préviens et on part dés que nous sommes prêts. »

Kakashi avait envoyé les messages à l'intention de Neji, Hinata et Kiba. Il n'avait lui-même pas grand-chose à préparer. Avec les années, il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours des affaires de prêtes pour les départs intempestifs. Il profita du temps gagné pour rendre visite au patriarche de la famille Hyûga : Hiashi Hyûga.

Hiashi Hyûga était connu pour son austérité. Mais il s'était adoucie avec les années. Si avant il respectait les règles de sa famille au pied de la lettre, la mort de son frère, sacrifié pour le sauver, opéra des changements en lui. Il mit des années à s'en rendre compte. Comme pour s'excuser auprès de son frère jumeau Hizashi, Hiashi prit Neji sous son aile et le forma aux secrets des arts ninjas de la branche principale de la famille Hyûga.

Hiashi offrit du thé à Kakashi.

« Hinata m'a dit qu'elle partait en mission avec vous Kakashi, dit Hiashi. Et avec Neji. Pour quelle raison venez-vous ici juste avant de partir ?

-Cette mission vous concerne aussi, fit Kakashi. Je pense que maître Tsunade serait d'accord pour que je vous en parle. Nous devons retrouver et ramener Kentaro Tokawa.

-Je vois. Avez-vous un peu de temps devant vous ?

-J'espère partir dans une heure.

-Attendez ici. J'aimerais que vous ameniez une lettre à Tokawa de ma part. Hanabi, tiens compagnie à notre invité.

-Bien père, obéit la jeune fille. »

Une heure plus tard, l'équipe de Kakashi était réunie à l'entrée du village. Un message de maître Tsunade informa Kakashi que l'équipe de Yamato était déjà partie. Il était temps d'expliquer le but de leur mission aux trois jeunes ninjas. Même s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout savoir pour le moment.

« Bien, commença Kakashi. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de faire équipe tous les quatre. Mais connaissant vos capacités et vos caractères, je pense que tout va bien se passer. Notre mission est de retrouver quelqu'un qui a quitté le village il y a de ça treize ans.

-Un déserteur quoi, dit Kiba.

-Pas vraiment car il ne peut être appelé ainsi. Vous connaissez tous le clan Tokawa ?

-Ils vivent à l'écart de Konoha et jouissent d'un statut particulier. Ce sont des ninjas mais ils peuvent choisir quand ils veulent de se mettre au service de Konoha ou de rester de leur côté. Ils se tiennent à l'écart depuis la dernière Grande Guerre Ninja. C'est donc un des leurs que nous recherchons.

-Il s'agit de Kentaro Tokawa. Il avait choisi d'entrer au service de Konoha. Mais un évènement fit qu'il partit loin. Seuls quelques membres de son clan savent à peu près où il se trouve. D'ailleurs, nous agissons avec l'aval de maître Jubei Tokawa, l'actuel patriarche du clan Tokawa.

-Je comprends à peu près qu'il est un statut particulier, dit Kiba. Mais pourquoi le chercher maintenant, treize ans après ?

-Kentaro se trouve être la seule personne à savoir où se trouve un objet que convoite aussi nos ennemis. Yamato accompagné de Naruto, Sakura et Sai sont chargés d'arrêter les mercenaires engagés par Madara Uchiha pour retrouver cet objet. Nous, nous allons tenter de mettre la main dessus. Avec l'aide ou juste les indications de Kentaro Tokawa. Vous avez compris ? Vous avez des questions ? »

Tous les trois restèrent silencieux. Kakashi donna l'ordre d'y aller.

* * *

[1] Déesse du soleil dans la mythologie Shinto.


	2. Ken et Hinata

**CHAPITRE II : KEN ET HINATA**

D'après les renseignements fournis par maître Jubei Tokawa, Kentaro Tokawa s'était retiré dans le Pays des Forêts. Ce pays n'était pas limitrophe du Pays du Feu. Il faudrait déjà traverser le Pays de la Rivière pour l'atteindre. Ce qui signifiait pas moins de six jours de voyage pour en atteindre la frontière. Le chemin promettait d'être long et fatiguant. Même pour des ninjas.

Heureusement, concernant l'autre mission, les informations récupérées par les espions de Konoha avaient appris qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps également aux mercenaires pour atteindre leur zone de recherche. Et comme c'était le seul lieu où ils étaient sûrs de les trouver, ce serait là que Yamato et son équipe les attendraient.

La traversée du Pays de la Rivière se passa sans encombre. Au bout de six jours, comme prévu, l'équipe de Kakashi se retrouva face à la lisière du Pays des Forêts. Les arbres étaient véritablement gigantesques. Hinata se dit qu'ils devaient toucher le ciel et retenir les nuages. De leur point de vu, la forêt semblait impénétrable.

« Aucun de vous n'est encore jamais venu dans ce pays, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kakashi.

-Non, répondit Neji au nom de tous.

-Faîtes toujours attention où vous posez les pieds. Cette forêt recèle des pièges naturels que les yeux des novices ne peuvent déceler. En cela, les capacités de perception du clan Hyûga et le flair du clan Inuzuka ne seront pas de trop pour les éviter. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un. Ne vous focalisez pas sur ces pièges. Surtout que celui que nous recherchons est un ninja très doué.

-Vous ne nous avez pas dit maître Kakashi, fit Kiba. Quel genre de technique se sert ce Kentaro Tokawa ? Et comment se fait-il que vous semblez si bien le connaître ?

-Pour la première question, sachez qu'il est très fort au corps-à-corps et possède une maîtrise que je jugerais exceptionnelle du katana.

-C'est plutôt une arme de samouraï.

-Le clan Tokawa est l'un des rares clans ninja à enseigner le maniement du katana. D'une façon différente de celle des samouraïs tout de même. Sinon, son élément est le vent. Il maîtrise donc très bien les techniques futons[1]. Pour ce qui est de la seconde question. J'ai été son chef d'équipe à l'Anbu il y a longtemps.

-C'est un ancien Anbu ! s'exclama Kiba. Ça complique les choses.

-Ce qui est impressionnant, c'est qu'il n'avait que treize ans à l'époque. Je m'attends à ce qu'il est beaucoup changé physiquement.

-Treize ans et déjà à l'Anbu ! s'écria Kiba.

-Ce n'est pas si unique, dit calmement Neji. Plusieurs ninjas sont entrés très tôt à l'Anbu ou sont devenu chûnin ou jônin jeunes.

-Tu parles de toi là ? questionna Kiba.

-Itashi Uchiha avait aussi treize ans quand il entra à l'Anbu. Et maître Kakashi est devenu jônin à cet âge. »

Kiba était impressionné. Alors que lui devenait à peine chûnin, des gens comme Kakashi étaient déjà jônin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre ninjas pénétraient dans le Pays des Forêts. Les arbres étaient si hauts et si denses que seuls quelques rares rayons solaires parvenaient au sol. Les premières branches se trouvaient à une trentaine de mètres du sol. Les forêts autour de Konoha étaient déjà réputées mais celle de ce pays les dépassaient sur tous les points. Ils parcoururent prudemment ses sentiers.

« Et il y a des gens qui habitent ici ? lança Kiba après avoir esquivé les mâchoires d'une plante carnivore géante et manquer de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond caché par les fourrés.

-Cette forêt est dangereuse mais aussi extrêmement riche, expliqua Kakashi. Les produits de la cueillette et de la chasse sont commercialisés dans les pays environnants.

-Euh… maître Kakashi, appela Hinata de sa petite voix. C'est quoi ça ? »

Kakashi se tourna vers la direction pointée du doigt par Hinata. Un animal de grande taille se trouvait face à eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué avant car son pelage oscillait entre le vert et le marron, couleurs dominantes ici. Par contre, ses crocs étaient d'un blanc effrayant et ses cornes d'un noir profond. On aurait dit une espèce de taureau géant mais aux pattes ne se finissant non-pas avec des sabots mais par des griffes recourbées et aiguisées.

« Un loup-taureau ! s'exclama Kakashi. C'est un carnassier terrible. Inutile de le combattre, sa peau est trop épaisse et malgré sa taille imposante, il est très rapide. On grimpe dans les arbres, c'est notre seule échappatoire ! »

Le loup-taureau se lança à la charge au moment où les quatre ninjas se dispersèrent pour grimper le long des troncs massifs. Le loup-taureau ne s'en montra pas désappointé. Il se choisit une cible et chargea le tronc sur lequel grimpait Hinata. Son front cornu percuta violemment le tronc, le faisant trembler dangereusement. La jeune fille manqua de chuter mais parvint à se raccrocher aux premières branches. Le loup-taureau se recula de quelques mètres et fonça de nouveau sur l'arbre. Hinata n'y résista pas et tomba dans le précipice au bord duquel se trouvait l'arbre.

« Hinata ! hurla Kiba.

-Kiba, n'y va pas ! ordonna Kakashi. Il nous faut attendre que ce loup-taureau parte. Ce n'est pas un animal qui chasse à l'affût donc il devrait vite se lasser et partir.

-Mais Hinata…

-Hinata est une ninja, rappela Neji. Elle saura s'en sortir. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. »

Kiba lança un regard assassin à Neji. Par le passé, il avait essayé de la tuer au cours d'un combat lors de leur premier examen de chûnin. Mais depuis les choses avaient changé entre eux. Neji considérait vraiment Hinata comme sa cousine. Kiba le savait. Comme il savait que Neji avait raison d'avoir confiance en elle.

« Ouais, tu as raison, finit-il par dire. »

La chute d'Hinata dura longtemps. Elle traversa plusieurs branchages qui lui arrachèrent son bandeau marqué de la feuille de Konoha et son étui à shurikens. Heureusement pour elle, elle tomba aussi sur des branches basses et souples qui la ralentirent et elle finit sa descente sur un lit de mousse épaisse. Mais le choc fut tout de même assez violent pour l'assommer.

Un jeune homme vivant dans cette partie de la forêt recherchait des fruits et des petits animaux pour son garde-manger. Un oiseau à la livrée noire l'accompagnait, voletant autour de lui, lui indiquant l'endroit où se trouvaient les fruits recherchés et repérant les animaux. Et se faisant, l'oiseau trouva quelque chose d'assez inhabituel de couché sur le sol. Il retourna immédiatement vers son maître.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda ce dernier. »

Le jeune homme le suivit. L'oiseau noir le guida jusqu'au corps inerte d'Hinata. Le jeune homme l'examina attentivement. Il regarda en l'air, comprenant qu'elle était tombée du haut de cette falaise verdoyante et couverte d'arbres, véritable pièges mortel. Elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas se briser le cou. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien de vraiment grave. Elle n'aurait que des bleus par-ci par-là. Sa blessure la plus grave était sa cheville droite qui commençait à gonfler. Visiblement, elle avait percuté une branche durant sa chute et ses os étaient brisés. Mais rien d'irréversible.

Le jeune homme la hissa doucement dans ses bras et l'emmena. Sa cabane était des plus simples et ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. En son centre se trouvait un foyer avec une marmite en métal. Le jeune homme allongea Hinata sur son lit et commença à l'examiner de manière plus poussé. L'examen lui confirma ce qu'il avait constaté : aucune blessure réellement grave si ce n'était la cheville visiblement cassée. Par contre, il trouva plusieurs cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes. La plupart étaient à peine visibles ou étaient en passe de disparaître. Le jeune homme ne s'en occupa pas plus et appliqua des soins sur la cheville lésée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hinata se réveilla enfin. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ne voyait personne autour d'elle. Pourtant, un feu ronflait au centre de la cabane où elle se trouvait. Elle se demandait où étaient Kiba, Neji et maître Kakashi. Elle voulait se lever mais remarqua sa cheville entourée d'un bandage serré. Elle essaya malgré tout de se relever mais son pied refusa tout net de la supporter et elle retomba lourdement sur le lit. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'entra le jeune homme. Il s'arrêta en la voyant qui le fixait. Lui-même se plongea dans ses yeux d'un blanc pur. Il regardait ses yeux avec insistance mais pas avec surprise. Un silence s'installa durant quelques instants.

« Je… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hinata.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Ken, répondit-il. Je vous ai trouvée gisante dans la forêt tout à l'heure. Je vous ai amenée chez moi et vous ai soignée du mieux que j'ai pu. Ne vous levez pas, votre cheville est cassée. Je peux savoir comment vous vous appelez ?

-Hyûga Hinata. »

Une expression sombre passa sur les traits et dans les yeux de Ken. Mais il se détourna et s'approcha du foyer sur lequel se trouvait la marmite. Il en souleva le couvercle, répandant une agréable odeur de cuisine dans la cabane.

« Le repas sera bientôt prêt, dit-il.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, fit-elle. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Mes amis doivent me chercher.

-Il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans cette forêt quand on ne la connait pas. Et vu vos vêtements, je pense que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. De plus, la nuit est tombée. Et cette forêt, déjà dangereuse de jour l'est d'autant plus la nuit. Demain, je chercherai vos amis. »

Ken lui servit un bol de ragoût et lui apporta. Elle apprécia la chaleur du récipient dans ses mains et trouva le repas délicieux. Le reste de la soirée se passa en silence. Ken ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler. A plusieurs reprises, Hinata eut l'impression que Ken lui lançait des œillades. Ken lui offrit son lit pour la nuit, lui-même dormirait dans une simple couverture de l'autre côté de la cabane. Hinata eut du mal à s'endormir, elle pensait à ses amis qui devaient la chercher dans cette sombre forêt inhospitalière.

« Pourquoi on ne la cherche pas ? s'écria Kiba. Cette bestiole n'est plus là maintenant. »

Le loup-taureau était resté plusieurs heures. Et quand, enfin, il s'était décidé à partir, la nuit tombait. Kakashi avait refusé de se lancer à la recherche d'Hinata, estimant que c'était trop dangereux de se déplacer de nuit.

« Pour notre propre sécurité, il vaut mieux attendre l'aube, expliqua-t-il une fois de plus. Ça ne servirait à rien que nous nous mettions en danger de mort à notre tour pour la chercher.

-Mais Hinata est en danger !

-Je suis sûr qu'elle a dû trouver un abri et attend l'aube comme nous.

-Kiba, maître Kakashi connait mieux cette forêt que nous, calma Neji. Tu dois lui faire confiance. Tout comme tu dois avoir confiance en Hinata. »

Dés que le jour se leva, les trois ninjas se mirent à la recherche de leur compagnon.

Ken était parti à l'aube. Il avait dit à Hinata qu'il rentrerait dans quelques heures. Il ignorait où chercher les amis de la jeune fille. Surtout que même dans un périmètre réduit, une recherche pouvait prendre des jours ou plus ici.

Quand il rentra, Hinata s'était trainée jusqu'au foyer et s'affairait près de la marmite. Elle avait fait réchauffer le ragoût de la veille.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger, dit Ken.

-Je sais, fit Hinata. Mais je voulais vous aider un minimum. Vous m'avez sauvée. Je serais peut-être morte si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvée.

-Ne forcez pas, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire, continua-t-il un peu froidement. Sinon votre fracture ne se résorbera pas. Je vais continuer à chercher vos amis tout à l'heure.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Ken ne revint que le soir juste avant que le soleil n'est entièrement disparu. Il prépara un nouveau repas sous les yeux d'Hinata. Cette fois-ci, Hinata l'observa attentivement et elle en fut sûre, il lui lançait des œillades et fuyait son regard quand elle se tournait vers lui.

« Ce sont mes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pardon ? fit-il.

-Mes yeux, ils vous intriguent. Je le comprends, je sais que des yeux blancs n'existent nulle-part ailleurs que dans ma famille. On nait tout ainsi dans ma famille. Mon père et ma sœur, ainsi que mon cousin ont les mêmes yeux que moi.

-Hum. Je vois. »

Les jours suivants, petit à petit, la glace se brisa entre Hinata et Ken. Le jeune homme discutait de bon gré avec elle. Elle le vit même sourire. Il lui avait fabriqué une béquille avec laquelle elle pouvait se balader autour de la cabane, profitant des quelques minces rayons de soleil.

« Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous dans cette partie de la forêt ? questionna-t-elle alors que Ken réparait un panier.

-Quelques années, répondit-il.

-Personne ne passe jamais ici ?

-Très rarement. Ça me va, j'aime la solitude.

-Oh. Donc vous devez être pressé que je m'en aille.

-Votre cheville n'est pas encore guérie. Je ne laisserai pas repartir quelqu'un dans votre état.

-Merci. »

Ken continua son ouvrage. Mais tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta, se relevant. Il fixait la forêt d'un air grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Hinata.

-Retournez à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il. Vite.

-Pourquoi… ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question, plusieurs créatures à la livrée sombre, faisant deux fois la taille de lions surgirent des fourrés et les encerclèrent. On aurait dit des pumas aux crocs blancs menaçants. Par contre, ils avaient six pattes au lieu de quatre.

« Trop tard, souffla Ken. Ne bougez plus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hinata.

-Des arborilions, ils chassent en meute. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y en avait pas eu par ici. »

Hinata comprit que ces animaux étaient très dangereux. Elle devait tout faire pour protéger Ken. Après tout, elle était une ninja.

« Restez derrière moi, ordonna-t-elle en se portant devant lui. Je vais vous protéger. Je suis une ninja.

-Dans votre état, vous ne serez jamais assez rapide contre eux, dit Ken. Restez en arrière. »

Hinata remarqua que Ken était calme malgré la situation. Et surtout, il n'avait pas démontré de surprise en apprenant sa condition de ninja. Le savait-il ? L'avait-il deviné ?

Ken s'avança calmement vers les arborilions.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne bougez pas, ordonna-t-il à Hinata. »

Un arborilion bondit sur Ken. Hinata voulut s'élancer pour le protéger mais elle s'appuya sur sa cheville blessée et s'effondra. Elle ne perçut que le bruit sourd d'un corps sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle découvrit que l'arborilion gisait sur le sol en gémissant. Ken se tenait toujours debout sans se tourner vers la jeune fille. Deux autre arborilions s'élancèrent à l'attaque. Ken esquiva l'attaque du plus rapide d'un pas sur le côté en frappant d'un coup de pied latéral à la tête de la bête qui s'effondra en roulant sur le sol. Il bondit en s'enroulant au dessus de la seconde pour venir frapper d'un coup de coude au niveau de la nuque. Ken fit face au dernier animal en prenant une posture qui surprit Hinata, il gardait les mains ouvertes, une paume vers le sol, l'autre dirigée vers l'adversaire. La bête attaqua. Ken esquiva à peine et frappa de plusieurs coups de paumes au thorax de l'animal qui s'effondra.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ken avait utilisé du tai-jitsu[2] contre ces animaux et même une technique de Jûken[3] contre le dernier. Même sa garde était celle du clan Hyûga. Qui était-il donc ? Une seule chose était sûre.

« Tu es un ninja. »

* * *

[1] Art d'utiliser le vent.

[2] Littéralement « art du corps », technique de combat à mains nues.

[3] « Poing souple », style de tai-jitsu enseigné dans le clan Hyûga.


	3. Le Kurogan

**CHAPITRE III : LE KUROGAN**

Ken resta silencieux en regardant Hinata. Il savait depuis le début qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas lui cacher. Mais il avait espéré qu'elle ne le découvre pas. Il lui sourit malgré tout.

« On se tutoie maintenant ? fit-il. C'est mieux c'est vrai. Si tu veux en être sûre, regarde-moi. Sers-toi de tes byakugans[1].

-Tu savais ! Bien. »

Hinata activa ses yeux et le regarda. Elle vit le chakra couler en lui. Un chakra de vent, intense. Il ne pouvait être qu'un ninja.

« Qui es-tu ? questionna-t-elle. Ton vrai nom, quel est-il ?

-Je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que Konoha le sache, dit-il. Quand tu seras partie, je partirais aussi. J'irais m'installer ailleurs.

-Kentaro Tokawa, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment connais-tu ce nom ? A moins, que je sois la raison de ta présence dans cette forêt.

-Nous avons pour mission de te retrouver et de te demander de rentrer.

-En tant que Tokawa, je ne peux être porté déserteur. Et donc, je peux choisir de rentrer ou pas. N'est-ce pas ? Maître Kakashi. »

Kakashi, Neji et Kiba sortirent des fourrés. Kiba se porta immédiatement jusqu'à Hinata.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle. J'ai juste une petite fracture à la cheville.

-On t'a cherché durant des jours. On a craint le pire. C'est donc lui, Kentaro Tokawa.

-Oui, il m'a sauvée.

-C'est l'odeur du sang de ces animaux qui nous a guidés ici, finit Kiba. Heureusement, nous n'étions pas loin. Ça fait des jours qu'on tourne dans le coin. »

Kakashi regardait son ancien subalterne. Effectivement, il avait grandi et était devenu un homme. Et s'il en croyait par les cadavres des quatre arborilions qui gisaient autour de lui, il était toujours redoutable.

« C'est donc toi qu'ils ont envoyé pour me chercher, dit Kentaro.

-Il y a une bonne raison à ça, dit Kakashi. Me laisseras-tu le temps de te l'expliquer ?

-Vous avez fait un long chemin pour me retrouver. Et les jours à la chercher n'ont pas dû être reposant non plus. Tu ne chercheras pas à m'obliger à vous suivre.

-Non. Maître Tsunade respecte les règles concernant le clan Tokawa. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à maître Jubei que nous savions où te chercher.

-Maître Tsunade ? Des Sannins[2] ?

-Elle est Hokage.

-Je vois. Maître Sarutobi n'est plus alors. Que me veut l'Hokage ?

-Le Rouleau d'Amaterasu, nos ennemis le cherchent. Maître Tsunade veut le trouver et le détruire avant qu'ils ne le trouvent.

-Cela ne me concerne pas. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de Konoha.

-Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer la situation. Ensuite tu décideras. »

Kentaro regarda intensément son ancien chef d'équipe, le jaugeant. Puis décidant qu'il pouvait malgré tout lui faire confiance, il les invita tous à entrer.

Kiba allait aider Hinata à marcher mais Kentaro le devança sans lui lancer un regard. La jeune fille lança un sourire d'excuse à son camarade et se laissa faire. Kentaro l'installa sur le lit et examina de nouveau sa cheville.

« Tu as de la chance, dit-il. Ça ne s'est pas aggravé. Mais fais plus attention.

-D'accord, fit-elle timidement. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'était une situation d'urgence. Repose-toi. »

Kentaro s'en retourna vers les autres ninjas. Il les invita à s'asseoir et commença à chauffer de l'eau.

« Tu as toujours un volume de la série du « Batifolage » sur toi ? questionna Kentaro.

-Oui, sourit Kakashi. Je n'ai toujours pas décroché. Mais maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien d'attendre la suite. Son auteur est mort.

-Raconte-moi tout ce que tu as le droit de me dire. »

Kakashi lui fit un topo complet en masquant les points classés confidentiels de l'affaire Akatsuki[3]. Il en vint à la raison de leur présence au Pays de la Forêt.

« Je comprends que le Rouleau d'Amaterasu intéresse Madara Uchiha, dit Kentaro. Ce sera plus simple pour lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne le cherche-t-il que maintenant ?

-Nous l'ignorons, répondit Kakashi. L'explication la plus logique est qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouve. Comme nous. Mais peut-être a-t-il découvert un indice, un détail que tu aurais omis de cacher et qui l'aurait mis sur la voie.

-Je ne vois pas quoi. J'ai détruit toutes les pistes menant au Rouleau.

-Il y avait peut-être un témoin, avança Neji.

-Quand je dis que j'ai détruit toutes les pistes, je veux dire que j'ai tué tous ceux qui avaient ne serais-ce qu'une petite idée de son emplacement.

-Et un autre membre de votre équipe de l'époque ? fit Kiba.

-J'ai effectué cette tâche seule. Elle ne concernait pas directement Konoha. Du moins, à l'époque. C'était une affaire ne concernant que le clan Tokawa et à la demande du patriarche, je l'ai effectuée seul sans lui donner le moindre indice. Ma seule action à la fin a été de lui dire que la mission était terminée.

-Euh… murmura Hinata. Je voudrais savoir, qu'est-ce que c'est le Rouleau d'Amaterasu ? A moins que ça ne soit secret.

-Son emplacement est secret, répondit Kentaro. Mais je pensais que vous étiez au courant vu que vous êtes sur cette mission. Le Rouleau d'Amaterasu a été écrit par l'Ermite Légendaire Rikudo lui-même il y a longtemps. C'est une des rares reliques que l'on possède de lui. Il y est décrit un rituel permettant de fusionner les Bijus sans avoir besoin d'être en contact direct avec les réceptacles. Je n'en connais pas les détails, bien qu'ayant eu le Rouleau en main, je ne l'ai jamais ouvert. Ma tâche consistait juste à le cacher dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait le trouver et à détruire le moindre indice l'y menant. En fait, je suis la seule et unique piste permettant de trouver le Rouleau.

-Donc si je comprends bien, quelqu'un possédant ce Rouleau peut s'emparer des Bijus et les fusionner en restant loin, résuma Kiba. C'est vrai qu'avec le nombre de tentatives ratées pour récupérer Kyubi qu'ils ont enchaîné, ce doit être une option plutôt intéressante.

-Et l'unique raison pour laquelle ils ne l'ont pas cherché jusqu'à maintenant est qu'ils ignoraient tout de son emplacement, compléta Kakashi. Tu es le seul à savoir où il se trouve. Du moins, nous le pensions. Mais maintenant, Madara a envoyé un groupe de mercenaires à sa recherche. Une autre équipe est chargée de les arrêter. Mais pour plus de sûreté, il faudrait détruire le Rouleau d'Amaterasu. Pour cela, nous devons le trouver.

-Le détruire, répéta Kentaro. C'est vrai que ce serait ce qu'il y a de plus sage. Mais il s'agit tout de même d'une des dernière relique de l'Ermite Légendaire Rikudo. Avons-nous le droit de priver les générations futures de ninjas d'un tel trésor ?

-S'il reste caché, autant qu'il soit détruit, dit Neji. »

Kentaro regarda attentivement Neji. Son regard se voila de nostalgie.

« Kakashi, je souhaiterai te parler en privé, quémanda Kentaro. Sortons. »

Kakashi et Kentaro sortirent en laissant les trois jeunes ninjas seuls. Kiba en profita pour venir se mettre près d'Hinata.

« Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, il m'a soignée, répondit Hinata. Il est très gentil en fait. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit un ninja et encore moins celui que l'on recherchait si ces animaux n'étaient pas venus.

-Il est un peu bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose chez lui me dérange.

-Moi, ce qui m'a surpris, c'est qu'il ait utilisé le Jûken contre une des créatures. »

Neji se tourna vers sa cousine.

« Il connait le Jûken ! fit-il. Mais il n'est pas un Hyûga.

-Je sais, mais je l'ais vu. Je n'avais pas activé mes byakugans donc je ne peux pas dire s'il a diffusé son chakra dans les points vitaux de l'arbilion mais sa posture et ses mouvements, ce ne pouvait être que du Jûken.

-Qui est-il donc ? Le Jûken est un Tai-jitsu enseigné uniquement au sein du clan Hyûga. Pour le maîtriser, il faut obligatoirement posséder les byakugans. »

A l'extérieur, Kentaro toisa Kakashi du regard.

« Tu l'as amené en espérant me faire plier ? questionna-t-il directement.

-C'est une des raisons de sa présence, c'est vrai, avoua Kakashi. L'autre étant que pour rechercher quelqu'un, en particulier dans cette forêt, mieux vaut posséder de grandes capacités de perception. Je sais que tu en veux à Sandaime[4] pour avoir laisser faire à l'époque. Mais comme tu vois, la personne qui devrait le plus avoir des désirs de vengeance est un jônin maintenant. Et un des plus prometteurs j'ajouterais. Il a pardonné à la Soke[5].

-Et tu vas me dire que Hiashi Hyûga l'accepte comme un véritable membre du clan Hyûga ? Que la Bunke[6] n'existe plus ?

-Hiashi Hyûga a appris à Neji les secrets des arts ninjas de la Soke. Il ne se sert plus du sort qui marque le front des membres de la Bunke. Je pense même qu'il le retirerait s'il en avait le pouvoir. Je pense qu'il cherche à se racheter.

-Il pense que quelques actions de pitié rachèteront ce qu'il a osé faire à Hizashi ?

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qui est vraiment arrivé. Hizashi s'est sciemment sacrifié pour protéger son frère. Ce qui te chagrine dans cette affaire, c'est que tu as perdu l'ami que tu aimais comme un frère. Tu ne t'ais jamais dit que Hiashi souffrait de cette perte autant que toi.

-Il ne l'a jamais démontré.

-Il ne pouvait oublier son rang et ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de son clan. Et peut-être manquait-il de courage aussi. Mais il veut se racheter maintenant, malgré tout ce que peuvent dire les autres membres de la Soke. Personne n'en parle jamais, mais des tensions sont apparues entre membres de la Soke depuis. Entre les traditionnalistes souhaitant le maintien de l'ancien système de servitude de la Bunke, et ceux qui se sont rangés du côté de Hiashi Hyûga et qui souhaitent l'abolition de ce système.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'en pense Neji ?

-Il a pardonné. Et comme tu vois, il considère Hinata véritablement comme sa cousine. »

Kentaro se tourna vers la cabane, restant silencieux quelques instants.

« Il ressemble tellement à son père, dit-il.

-Souhaites-tu lui parler ?

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Il sera sûrement heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a été si proche de son père.

-Je veux bien lui parler, finit-il par dire après un temps de silence. Mais ne te sers pas de lui pour essayer de me convaincre. »

Kakashi entra dans la cabane. Neji en sortit et rejoignit Kentaro.

« Maître Kakashi m'a dit de venir vous voir, dit-il. Que me voulez-vous ?

-Tu as la même voix que lui, fit Kentaro. Et tu es son portrait.

-Que dîtes-vous ?

-J'ai su qui tu étais dés que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'avais que trois ans. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi. J'étais un ami de ton père.

-De mon père ?

-Oui, nous étions très proches. Je le considérais comme un frère. Il m'a appris beaucoup. J'ai été furieux d'apprendre qu'il avait été trahi par son clan et par Konoha.

-C'était il y a plus de treize ans. Vous avez déserté peu après. C'est pour ça que vous êtes parti, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Pour moi, permettre ce genre de choses allait à l'encontre des valeurs de Konoha. Le clan Hyûga a dit qu'il en allait de la sécurité du village mais qu'il fallait aussi préserver la Soke. C'est Hiashi Hyûga qui aurait dû mourir. Je ne vais pas te raconter cette histoire. Tu dois déjà la connaître par cœur.

-Hiashi Hyûga a été aussi attristé par la mort de mon père. Il a souffert de sa position. Et de ce que j'en sais, mon père a accepté son sort.

-Je le sais. Notre dernière discussion a été assez houleuse car je voulais qu'il se rebelle contre ça. Mais lui acceptait et souriait alors qu'il allait mourir. Je ne l'ai jamais compris.

-Vous devriez revenir à Konoha et parler avec Hiashi-sama[7].

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Si je me retrouve en face de lui, je risque de vouloir le tuer.

-Alors je devrais m'interposer, dit Neji.

-Tu t'en crois capable ?

-Vous voulez voir ?

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Neji se mit en garde. Kentaro sourit en constatant une fois de plus sa ressemblance avec Hizashi. Sa posture était parfaite. Le plus pur style Jûken. Autant évaluer son niveau. Kentaro prit la même posture que Neji.

« Ce n'est pas en imitant ma garde que vous me vaincrez, dit Neji.

-Je n'imite pas, contredit Kentaro. Ton père m'a enseigné le Jûken.

-Bien. Voyons ça. »

Neji et Kentaro restèrent immobile durant quelques instants. Kentaro remarqua que le jeune ninja n'avait pas activé ses byakugans. Il le sous-estimait. Très bien, s'il le prenait comme ça. Kentaro s'élança à l'attaque. Il lança un coup de paume au visage et enchaîna directement avec un autre au corps. Neji les para et contre-attaqua. Les coups de paumes et de piques de doigts volèrent, frôlant les corps. Les esquives s'effectuaient au millimètre. Neji fut impressionné par les mouvements de Kentaro, il maîtrisait le Jûken comme un vrai combattant du clan Hyûga. Neji accéléra le rythme, tentant de prendre Kentaro de vitesse mais ce dernier parvint à se calquer sur sa vitesse sans difficulté.

Le premier assaut se termina sans que personne ne parvienne à prendre l'avantage. Mais quelque chose dérangeait Neji.

« Vous n'allez pas à fond, dit-il.

-Toi non-plus, sourit Kentaro. Pourquoi n'actives-tu pas tes byakugans ?

-Si vous y tenez, finit Neji en ouvrant ses yeux blancs. »

Neji observa le flux de chakra circulant dans le corps de Kentaro. A première vue, il ne semblait pas différent de celui d'un autre ninja. Comme Kakashi l'avait dit, son chakra était de vent. Mais en regardant de plus près ses méridiens, Neji y vit quelque chose d'inhabituel. La concentration de chakra autour des organes sensoriels était plus grande. C'était surtout le flux circulant à fleur de peau qui l'interpela. Le chakra le nimbait comme une aura vaporeuse.

Malgré ses constatations, Neji s'élança à l'assaut. Aidé par ses byakugans, il se montra plus précis et rapide dans ses attaques. Kentaro démontra plus de difficultés à esquiver ses coups. Neji parvint même à le piquer à deux reprises à l'épaule et à la cuisse. Kentaro accusa le coup et ralentit. Neji en profita pour le propulser en arrière d'un coup de paume. Kentaro roula sur le sol mais se releva.

« Vous vous êtes protégé de mon dernier coup avec une sorte de bouclier de chakra, dit Neji. Vous l'avez vu venir.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu l'éviter, dit Kentaro. Tu m'as pris de vitesse. Surtout après avoir encaissé tes deux coups visant à me priver de mon bras et de ma jambe. Tu maîtrises vraiment bien le Jûken.

-Vous aussi pour quelqu'un n'étant pas un Hyûga.

-Et si tu passais aux choses sérieuses Kentaro, lança Kakashi. »

Le ninja au sharingan se tenait devant la cabane avec Kiba à ses côtés soutenant Hinata.

« Après tout, il a ouvert ses byakugans, fit remarquer Kakashi. Même sans ton sabre, tu es capable de bien mieux que ça, rien qu'en tai-jitsu.

-Tu voudrais que je ferme les yeux. Oui, allons-y pour un dernier assaut. »

Neji attendit. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « fermer les yeux » ? Kentaro regarda fixement Neji. Il se concentra. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé cet attribut héréditaire du clan Tokawa pour combattre un autre ninja. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Ça faisait parti de lui depuis toujours. Il commença à activer la circulation de son chakra. Neji remarqua qu'il parvint à résorber les dommages subit par ses précédentes attaques. Même s'il n'y était pas allé à fond, il estimait que c'était déjà un exploit. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ce Kentaro avait été pris à l'Anbu.

Kentaro malaxa son chakra.

« Kurogan ! »

Ses yeux se marbrèrent et devinrent entièrement noirs. Neji et les autres jeunes ninjas n'avaient jamais vu ce genre de pupille. Quelles capacités donnaient-elles ? Neji remarqua que le flux de chakra entourant les organes sensoriels et la peau s'était intensifié. Etrangement, c'était autour des yeux qu'il s'était affaibli.

Kentaro se remit en garde de Jûken. Neji remarqua que son visage restait dans l'axe de son corps au lieu de regarder vers lui.

« Je t'attends, invita Kentaro. »

Neji attaqua. Mais cette fois-ci, il trouva la façon de bouger de Kentaro différente. Il se déplaçait plus souplement et esquivait au dernier moment les bras et les jambes de Neji. Le jeune ninja avait l'impression de se battre contre un courant d'air. Il accéléra et accéléra encore, mais rien n'y fit, Kentaro parvenait à suivre son rythme sans aucune difficulté. Et finalement, le ninja aux yeux noirs se décida à contre-attaquer. Il piqua Neji à la cuisse, l'engourdissant en déversant du chakra dans le point vital. Puis il mitrailla de plusieurs piques ses bras qui retombèrent. Enfin, il entra dans la garde de Neji, le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule avant de placer un double coup de paume au thorax. Neji roula sur le sol et s'effondra.

Neji n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait de prendre une véritable leçon de Jûken par quelqu'un n'appartenant même pas au clan Hyûga. Ses bras et sa jambe n'étaient qu'engourdies et il parvint sans mal à réparer ses méridiens de chakra pour se relever. Kentaro résorba son kurogan et lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Neji.

-L'attribut dont jouisse certains membres du clan Tokawa, répondit Kentaro. Il s'agit du kurogan, l'œil noir.

-J'ai eu l'impression qu'il vous permettait de voir aussi bien que le byakugan.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est même plutôt le contraire. Disons, qu'il permet de voir différemment. Le kurogan me rend totalement aveugle.

-Quoi !

-Vous vous foutez de nous ! s'écria Kiba.

-Pas du tout. Je deviens totalement aveugle quand j'active le kurogan. Mais en contrepartie, mes autres sens s'en trouvent démultipliés. Mon ouïe, mon toucher, mon odorat et même mon goût deviennent supérieurs au commun des mortels. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec le mythique odorat du clan Inuzuka quand même. Dans cet état, je m'appuie sur mes autres sens ce qui m'ouvre à un autre degré de perception. Rien ne m'échappe en combat. Car tout, même les actions les plus discrètes, produisent des vibrations que je capte avec mes oreilles ou ma peau par l'air ou le sol, et absolument tout a une odeur.

-Je comprends, dit Neji. Chez les Hyûga, ce sont les yeux qui prédominent sur le reste. A tel point que nous délaissons en grande partie nos autres sens. Chez les Tokawa, c'est l'inverse. Mais cette pratique permet d'atteindre un but similaire : percevoir l'ennemi où qu'il soit. Je comprends que vous ayez aussi bien maîtrisé le Jûken.

-Je suis loin d'être parfait dans cet art car je le mélange généralement au tai-jitsu que l'on m'a enseigné au clan Tokawa. Tes byakugans permettent de voir les méridiens et les points vitaux. Je ne peux pas les voir, mais au contact de mon adversaire, je peux percevoir le déplacement de son chakra et mes oreilles perçoivent ses vibrations. »

Kentaro regarda autour de lui, la forêt s'assombrissait.

« La nuit va tomber, dit-il. Il serait dangereux pour vous de partir maintenant. Vous allez passer la nuit ici. »

* * *

[1] « Œil blanc ».

[2] Trio de ninjas légendaires.

[3] « Lune rouge », nom d'un groupe de déserteurs de plusieurs villages ninjas. Voir la série officielle Naruto pour plus de détails. C'est trop long à expliquer.

[4] « Le Troisième », désignation pour le troisième maître Hokage.

[5] Branche principale du clan Hyûga à laquelle appartient Hinata.

[6] Branche secondaire du clan Hyûga à laquelle Neji appartient.

[7] Marque de respect.


	4. La Décision

**CHAPITRE IV : LA DECISION**

Kentaro n'avait jamais préparé autant de nourriture. Mais il s'en sortit sans problème. Neji et Kentaro parlaient de Hizashi. Hinata était assise à côté de Kiba. Elle regardait son cousin et son sauveur discuter. Ces quelques jours passés avec lui, même en ignorant sa véritable identité furent agréables. Il s'était peu à peu ouvert alors qu'il savait qui elle était. Elle n'avait pas entendu les conversations que Kentaro avaient eu avec Kakashi puis avec Neji. Mais lorsque leur chef d'équipe revint, envoyant Neji, Kiba avait demandé une explication. Kakashi était resté flou, se contentant de dire que le père de Neji, Hizashi, et Kentaro avaient été amis. Hizashi Hyûga était mort treize ans auparavant. Et c'était justement l'époque à laquelle Kentaro avait fui Konoha. Il n'était pas nécéssaire de s'appeler Shikamaru pour faire le lien entre sa désertion et la mort d'Hizashi Hyûga.

Hinata attendit la fin du repas et le moment d'aller se coucher. Kentaro vint à elle pour lui proposer son aide pour la porter jusqu'au lit. Kiba lança un regard suspicieux lorsque le jeune fille accepta. Kentaro l'aida à s'installer comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire les jours précédents. Il allait s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa paillasse mais Hinata l'arrêta en posant légèrement sa main sur la sienne. Kentaro tourna les yeux vers elle. Hinata n'osa pas le regarder.

« J'ai appris que tu étais ami avec le père de Neji autrefois, dit-elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre mais, est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a dû se sacrifier que tu es parti ? »

Kentaro ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il pouvait choisir de ne pas lui répondre s'il le désirait. Après tout, cette histoire ne la regardait pas. Le fait qu'elle soit la fille d'Hiashi ne changeait rien. Mais durant ces quelques jours avec elle, il lui était arrivé de ne pas la voir comme la fille d'Hiashi Hyûga. Un lien s'était créé entre eux. Il serait idiot de le nier. Il s'assit auprès d'elle.

« Hizashi était plus qu'un ami pour moi, avoua-t-il. Je l'ai respecté en tant que senpai[1]. Puis une amitié s'est installée entre nous. Et avec le temps, je l'ais aimé comme un frère. Il m'a beaucoup appris et apporté. Et un jour, il m'a dit adieu. Il devait se sacrifier pour protéger son frère jumeau, quelqu'un qui avait passé sa vie à le considérer non-pas comme un frère mais comme un objet. Je connaissais la funeste vie des membres de la Bunke. Mais jamais avant ce jour je n'avais montré à Hizashi ma révolte contre ce système. Même si je pense qu'il l'avait deviné. Mais ce jour là, j'ai explosé de colère et de chagrin. Je lui ais dit qu'il fallait qu'il se révolte, qu'il aille à l'encontre de ce destin. Mais lui, m'a sourit, et m'a dit qu'il ne suivait pas un destin, il avait fait un choix. J'ai été voir Sandaime pour qu'il arrête cette folie. Mais il refusa, disant que la sécurité du village était en jeu. Et avant qu'Hizashi ne s'offre en sacrifice, j'ai quitté le village. J'aurais pu retourné au domaine du clan Tokawa. Personne ne m'y aurait demandé la moindre explication. Mais c'était trop près de Konoha pour moi. Je voulais mettre de la distance entre ce village maudit et moi. J'ai erré des jours au hasard avant d'arriver ici. Et depuis, je n'ai plus bougé. »

Hinata avait gardé sa main sur la sienne durant tout le temps de son récit. Ses doigts s'étaient resserrés autour. Elle avait relevé la tête pour le regarder de ses yeux d'un blanc pur mais si expressif malgré tout. Un ange passa.

Kakashi toussa pour signaler sa présence. Kentaro et Hinata se détournèrent l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille remarqua le regard sombre et suspicieux de Kiba. Elle rougit d'un air gêné. Neji resta neutre comme à son habitude.

« Que veux-tu encore Kakashi ? questionna Kentaro.

-J'ai une lettre pour toi, annonça-t-il. Une lettre d'Hiashi Hyûga. Il me l'a donnée juste avant notre départ. Que tu la lises ou non, c'est à toi de décider. Je ne fais que te l'apporter, finit-il en tendant l'enveloppe marqué sceau du clan Hyûga et où se trouvait le nom de Kentaro écrit à l'encre noire. Kentaro prit le pli. Il regarda l'enveloppe un moment. Kakashi était retourné à sa paillasse. Kentaro se tourna de nouveau vers Hinata. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Puis Kentaro lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se rendre à l'extérieur de la cabane avec une lanterne.

Kentaro apprécia la fraîcheur du soir un moment. Puis il se décida à décacheter la lettre.

_ Tokawa Kentaro,_

_Je ne sais si vous daignerez lire cette lettre mais je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Je conçois que je dois vous faire horreur. Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger mon frère alors que lui n'a pas hésité un seul instant à se sacrifier pour moi. Je tiens à vous dire qu'il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que je ne pense à lui et à ce jour funeste. Je regrette ma faiblesse. J'essaye maintenant de me racheter en m'efforçant d'abolir ce système désuet qui nous retira à tous deux un être cher._

_Je ne veux vous influencer en rien concernant le but de la mission de Kakashi Hatake. J'aimerais juste vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour les souffrances et la peine que je vous ai causé. Et si vous décidiez, pour une raison ou pour une autre de revenir à Konoha, je souhaiterais vous accueillir afin de vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses de vive voix._

_Je pense que votre exil n'a que trop duré. Vous n'avez plus à rester si loin de vos proches. Je pense que votre clan, votre famille se languit de vous. Vous n'avez pas à payer pour une erreur que j'ai commise._

_Je souhaite de tout cœur vour revoir un jour. Rien que pour que vous puissiez rendre hommage à mon regretté frère._

_Avec tout mon respect._

_Hyûga Hiashi._

Kentaro relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Les mots d'Hiashi Hyûga avait l'air sincère. Et il avait touché juste. Sa famille lui manquait. Il était peut-être temps de rentrer. Il n'était pas obligé d'aider Konoha. Et puis, certaines choses avaient changé en lui ces derniers jours. Et il ne voulait pas que ce changement s'arrête. Il savait qu'Hizashi lui conseillerait de rentrer. Il lui demanderait même d'aider Konoha. Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait aider les ninjas du Pays du Feu, mais sa décision était prise : il rentrait chez lui.

Kentaro entra dans la cabane. Personne ne dormait encore.

« Kakashi, dit-il. J'ai pris la décision de rentrer à Konoha. Mais je ne compte pas reprendre du service ou vous aider. Je pense juste qu'il est temps pour moi de retrouver les miens.

-Très bien, sourit Kakashi. As-tu des affaires à mettre en ordre ? Quand seras-tu prêt ?

-Nous partirons demain matin. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Le lendemain, Kentaro réunit les quelques affaires qu'il souhaitait emmener. Il avait besoin de peu de choses. En fait, la totalité des affaires qu'il souhaitait emmener se trouvait cacher dans sa cave secrète. Il s'agissait de son armure légère frappée du sceau du clan Tokawa et de ses armes. Il s'autorisa quelques instants à reprendre contact avec son katana, à se réhabituer à la rugosité de sa poignée et à son poids. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas tenu. C'était comme retrouver une part de soi-même. Il lui avait manquer.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et les autres attendaient en l'observant. Kiba s'approcha de son chef d'équipe actuel.

« Maître Kakashi, ne devions-nous pas le convaincre de nous aider à trouver le Rouleau d'Amaterasu ? demanda le fils du clan Inuzuka.

-Nous ne pouvons l'obliger à nous aider, répondit Kakashi. Mais qui sait, peut-être y parviendrons-nous. En venant ici, je souhaitais aussi le faire revenir chez lui. Il fera ce qu'il jugera juste. Son appartenance au clan Tokawa nous interdit de lui donner des ordres.

-Alors nous n'avons toujours pas rempli notre mission, conclut Kiba en retournant auprès d'Hinata assise sur une souche. »

Neji avait tout entendu de la conversation et s'approcha de Kakashi.

« Je suis d'accord avec Kiba sur ce point maître Kakashi, dit-il.

-Tu sais Neji, tu es un jônin, donc nous avons le même grade, commença Kakashi. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler maître. Mais pour revenir sur ce point, je pense qu'il y a de bonnes chances qu'il finisse par nous aider. Ces années dans cette forêt n'ont rien changé en lui. Mais ces derniers jours, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu est arrivé. Et des changements se sont opérés.

-Quez voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire que l'un d'entre nous arrivera à le convaincre d'agir sans même avoir besoin de lui en parler je pense. Souvent, une présence et un regard valent plus que tous les discours du monde. Je trouve étrange que tu n'es rien remarqué.

-Je crois comprendre de quoi vous parlé. J'avais remarqué. Et j'ajouterais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Et que ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à tout le monde. »

Kentaro referma la porte de la cabane qui fut son foyer durant treize ans. Il ne pouvait dire qu'il avait été heureux ici. Elle était pour lui plus un symbole de solitude. Mais il s'y était attaché malgré tout. Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Hinata avait fait l'effort de venir jusqu'à lui à l'aide de sa béquille. Kentaro devina Kiba plus loin qui lui jetait un regard noir. Hinata posa une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai vécu tant d'années ici, dit-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé cette endroit, mais il fait tout de même parti de moi.

-Je comprends, assura Hinata. Que vas-tu faire ? La brûler ?

-Non. Je vais juste la laisser. Si quelqu'un en a besoin, il n'a qu'à la prendre. Allons-y. »

Ils rejpoignirent les trois autre ninjas. Kiba proposa à Hinata de monter sur Akamaru pour le retour. Et tous les cinq partirent en direction de la lisière du Pays des Forêts. Ils mirent une demi-journée à rejoindre la frontière donnant sur le Pays de la Rivière. Arrivé à ce point, Kentaro s'arrêta. Le cri d'un oiseau l'attira. Un oiseau noir vint jusqu'à lui, se posant sur son épaule.

« Adieu mon ami, dit Kentaro en lui caressant les plumes. »

L'oiseau lança un cri d'adieu mêlé de tristesse et retourna dans la forêt.

« Cet oiseau a été mon seul ami durant les treize dernières années, expliqua-t-il. Il va me manquer. Mais lui, sa place est ici. Moi, je ne faisais que passer. »

Ils reprirent la route, parcourant les Pays de la Rivière, s'arrêtant le soir pour bivouaquer. Kiba essayait de rester un maximum avec Hinata mais il comprenait que parfois, il était de trop quand Kentaro venait. Kiba avait toujours beaucoup aimé Hinata. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. Mais il ignorait encore la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour elle. Etait-elle juste une amie très chère, presque une sœur ? Ou était-elle plus ? Elle avait l'air à l'aise en présence de Kentaro. Et en même temps, il devinait le trouble dut à sa grande timidité naturelle. Ou était-ce autre chose ?

Un soir, Kentaro et Hinata discutaient de leur côté. Kakashi avait décidé de s'occuper du repas, il avait chassé pour changer des rations emportées et la pièce de viande cuisait sur le feu. Kiba observait Kentaro et Hinata de l'autre côté des flammes. Elle lui souriait en lui parlant. Kiba se leva d'un coup.

« Je vais aller faire une ronde, annonça-t-il. Viens Akamaru. »

Le chien blanc suivit son maître à contrecœur.

Kiba s'éloigna du bivouac. Il trouva un arbre couché et s'y assis. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment. Il perçut une odeur derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Neji ? demanda-t-il.

-Te parler, répondit le ninja aux yeux blancs. Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Pour le moment il ne se passe rien entre eux.

-Tu as vu comment elle le regarde ? Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces quelques jours.

-Il était là et s'est occupée d'elle. Tout simplement. Parfois, il n'en faut pas plus. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois abandonner.

-Tu es très observateur Neji, sûrement le meilleur que je n'ai jamais connu pour deviner ce que pensent et ressentent les autres. Mais là, tu t'es planté. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hinata. Elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi. Je veux juste la protéger. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. J'ai peur qu'elle soit malheureuse à cause de ce Tokawa et que je ne puisse rien faire. C'est pour ça. Juste pour ça.

-Comme une sœur.

-Est-ce que, si tu avais une sœur, tu verrais d'un bonne œil le type avec qui elle décide de sortir ?

-Je pense que je le surveillerais.

-Alors tu me comprends.

-Oui, acquiesça Neji. Je te comprends. »

Neji laissa Kiba à sa solitude. Ainsi, il l'aimait comme une sœur. Neji avait accepté sa réponse en sachant qu'elle était peut-être fausse mais que Kiba lui-même l'ignorait. Les sentiments étaient vraiment les pires ennemis du ninja, possédant le pouvoir de saper son moral et la confiance entre membre d'une même équipe. Mais ils étaient aussi ses meilleurs alliés, liant les individus, leur donnant la force d'aller toujours plus loin. L'Histoire des ninjas recélaient d'actes de courage effectués pour des êtres chers et de trahisons dues à une déception sentimentale.

Le voyage se poursuivit et quelques jours après avoir quitté le Pays des Forêts, ils arrivèrent en vu des remparts de Konoha. Kentaro s'arrêta sur une branche. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce village. Il avait perdu l'espoir d'y revenir un jour. Mais maintenant, il était là.

Hinata s'arrêta à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit.

« Viens. »

Il passa les portes du village à ses côtés.

* * *

[1] Terme respectueux désignant quelqu'un de plus âgé.


	5. Hiashi Hyûga

**CHAPITRE V : HIASHI HYÛGA**

Le village n'avait pas beaucoup changé en treize ans. C'était son premier constat. Quelques boutiques avaient disparu, d'autres les avaient remplacées. Des murs et des toits avaient changés de teintes. Mais dans l'ensemble, Konoha restait elle-même. La falaise des Hokage dominait toujours le village en arrière-plan. Kentaro y remarqua le visage de maître Tsunade, l'actuelle Hokage. Mais c'est sur le visage de maître Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, qui attira son regard. Pour Kentaro, le vieux maître était aussi responsable que le conseil du clan Hyûga concernant la mort d'Hizashi. Mais maintenant, cette rancœur ne servait plus à rien. Maître Sarutobi était mort. Hinata lui avait raconté comment. Le troisième Hokage avait offert sa vie pour protéger le village. Une fin honorable. Kentaro devait se rendre à l'évidence que même pour lui, cet acte rachetait les fautes passées du vieux maître.

« Par où veux-tu commencer ? demanda Kakashi.

-Je ne compte pas vous aider pour le moment, répondit Kentaro. Ce n'est donc pas la peine que j'aille voir maître Tsunade. Le domaine du clan Tokawa est assez éloigné. Je pensais commencer par répondre à l'invitation de Hiashi Hyûga à rendre hommage à Hizashi.

-Bien, je vais faire mon rapport à maître Tsunade. Je pense que Neji et Hinata se chargeront de t'accompagner. La mission est terminée, du moins en partie. Kiba, tu peux rentrer chez toi ou aller où tu veux.

-OK, répondit Kiba. Comme on n'a plus besoin de moi, je vais vous laisser. A plus tous. »

Kiba monta sur le dos d'Akamaru et disparut rapidement dans les rues.

« Il devait être pressé, fit Kakashi. Je vous laisse moi aussi. »

Kakashi disparut dans un écran de fumée, laissant Kentaro avec les deux Hyûga.

Neji proposa à Kentaro de le guider jusqu'au domaine des Hyûga. Ce dernier accepta. Il se tourna vers Hinata qui s'était appuyée contre un mur. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'appuyer sur son pied.

« Il faudrait d'abord t'emmener à l'hôpital, dit Kentaro.

-Je ne veux pas te retarder, murmura Hinata.

-J'aimerais que ça soit toi qui me présentes à ton père. Je suis sûr qu'un médecin ninja guérira ta cheville en quelques minutes. Ça ne te dérange pas Neji ?

-Non, répondit Neji. »

Kentaro tourna le dos à Hinata en posant un genou à terre pour l'inviter à y monter. La jeune fille rougit. Elle n'était jamais montée sur le dos d'un garçon à part Kiba. Mais avec Kiba, son cœur ne s'était pas mis à accélérer d'un coup. Elle hésita un instant mais finit par se lancer, se collant à son dos, entourant son cou de ses bras gracile. L'odeur de Kentaro lui emplit les narines. Malgré le voyage et la sueur qu'il avait généré, elle trouva les fragances de sa peau agréables. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand sa joue vint frôler la peau du Tokawa.

Kentaro se releva sans difficulté. Il la trouvait si légère. Une vraie plume. Et même sa peau en avait la douceur. Un léger parfum de fleur vint lui caresser le nez en douceur. Il la porta jusqu'à l'hôpital de Konoha. Ce n'était pas une urgence, ils durent donc attendre un peu. Un médecin finit par venir et emmena Hinata dans une salle de soin. Elle en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, marchant naturellement sur ses deux pieds.

« Merci docteur, remercia Hinata.

-Je n'ai fais qu'accélérer le processus, fit le médecin. Votre fracture était déjà bien soignée. Celui qui vous a fait les premiers soins a agi comme il faut.

-C'est cet homme, indiqua Hinata.

-Oh ! Beau travail. Excusez-moi, j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent. Au revoir.

-Au revoir docteur. On peut y aller. »

Sur le chemin menant au domaine Hyûga, Kentaro se surprit à regretter de ne plus pouvoir porter Hinata sur son dos. Mais il s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Il allait bientôt faire face à Hiashi Hyûga, le frère jumeau de son défunt ami.

Deux membres de la Bunke gardaient l'entrée du domaine. Ils sourirent en reconnaissant Hinata et Neji.

« Neji, Hinata-hime[1], fit l'un des gardes en s'inclinant. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Votre mission s'est bien passée ?

-Nous n'avons pas tout à fait fini, répondit Neji. Le seigneur Hiashi est-il là ?

-Oui. Entrez. Qui est-ce ? demanda le garde en désignant Kentaro.

-Un invité attendu par le seigneur Hiashi. »

Kentaro n'était jamais entré dans la partie du domaine Hyûga réservée à la Soke. C'était une villa traditionnelle grande et d'apparence chaleureuse. Le jardin était parfaitement entretenu avec un bassin où nageaient des carpes insouciantes.

« Hinata, Neji, lança une voix. »

Une jeune fille n'ayant sûrement pas plus de onze ans approcha.

« Hanabi, sourit Hinata. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, répondit Hanabi. Vous m'avez manquée. Je voulais m'entraîner avec toi Neji.

-Dés que je pourrais, promis, fit Neji.

-Hanabi, je te présente Tokawa Kentaro, fit Hinata. Kentaro, voici ma sœur Hanabi.

-Enchanté, dit Kentaro.

-Soyez le bienvenu, répondit Hanabi.

-Sais-tu où est père ? questionna Hinata.

-Au salon, il s'apprête à prendre le thé. »

Devant la porte coulissante donnant sur le salon, Hinata demanda à Neji et Kentaro de patienter. Elle allait les annoncer à son père. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Bonjour père, fit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Bonjour Hinata, répondit Hiashi. Vous êtes donc rentrés. Avez-vous réussi votre mission ?

-En partie père. Nous avons ramené avec nous Tokawa Kentaro. Il ne s'est pas encore décidé à aider Konoha.

-Je vois. Où est-il ?

-Ici. Puis-je le faire entrer ?

-S'il te plait. »

Hinata ouvrit la porte et invita les deux hommes à entrer. Le regard blanc de Hiashi Hyûga se porta immédiatement sur Kentaro. Hinata installa Kentaro à la place d'honneur, juste en face de son père.

« Père, voici Tokawa Kentaro, présenta Hinata. Kentaro, voici mon père, Hyûga Hiashi.

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, assura Hiashi.

-J'ai lu votre lettre, dit Kentaro sans autre préambule. Neji et votre fille m'ont également dit que vous cherchiez à changer les traditions du clan Hyûga.

-C'est exact. Mais ce n'est pas facile car certains ne l'acceptent pas. Pourtant, je ne compte pas m'arrêter. Je le dois, en mémoire de mon frère.

-C'est pourquoi vous avez pris son fils sous votre aile ?

-Tout à fait. Pour me faire pardonner et pour obliger les autres membres de la Soke à accepter ces changements. Voulez-vous du thé ?

-Oui. »

Une fois le thé servit, Hiashi reprit la parole :

« Vous étiez proche de mon frère. Je sais que sa mort est la raison de votre disparition. J'ai entendu parler d'une dispute entre vous et maître Sandaime Hokage.

-Je lui ais reproché d'avoir laissé le clan Hyûga sacrifié quelqu'un qui n'y était pour rien dans cette affaire. De faire le dos rond devant l'ennemi. Juste pour préserver une paix superficielle.

-Je comprend votre point de vu. Mais, je pense que maître Sarutobi a pris la bonne décision en acceptant le sacrifice d'un Hyûga pour préserver Konoha. Une guerre aurait amené désolation et beaucoup de mort. Là, il n'y en a eu qu'un seul et la paix a été préservée. Je regrette que ça soit mon frère qui ait dû en payer le prix. J'étais prêt à me sacrifier. Mais il m'en a empêcher. J'ai été faible. Je ne peux qu'essayer de payer ma dette.

-Vous êtes sincère, je le sens. Je vous ai haï durant des années. Mais le temps passant, ma haine a disparu, surtout grâce aux dernières paroles qu'Hizashi m'a dites. Il m'a dit de ne pas vous en vouloir. Qu'il avait choisi de se sacrifier. Mais j'ai refuser de l'accepter. Pour moi, vous et maître Sarutobi étiez les responsables de sa mort. Ses meurtriers. J'avais tort. Neji me l'a fait comprendre en me disant ce que vous vouliez faire. Hizashi est mort. Il ne sert à rien d'en vouloir à quelqu'un maintenant. Je vous pardonne. »

Un long silence s'installa. Hinata eut un léger sourire. Kentaro avait l'air d'être en paix. Hiashi se leva, invitant Kentaro à le suivre. Ils se rendirent au cimetière des Hyûga situé derrière la villa. Dans le temple, se trouvait plusieurs autels funéraires. Hiashi présenta à Kentaro celui en mémoire de Hizashi. Kentaro resta silencieux un long moment devant l'autel. Il s'agenouilla et s'inclina pour rendre hommage à son vieil ami.

« Ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû faire ça, dit-il. Je suis désolé pour le retard, mon ami. Ton fils est un grand ninja. Tu dois être fier de lui. J'ai pardonné à ton frère. Maintenant, je dois recommencer à vivre. Je dois tout recommencer à zéro. J'ignore encore ce que je vais faire. Mais j'essayerai de me montrer digne de ton souvenir. Au revoir, Hizashi. »

Kentaro rejoignit Hiashi et Neji devant le temple. Ils firent un tour dans le jardin en discutant de tout et de rien.

« Vous comptez rentrer aujourd'hui au domaine Tokawa ? demanda Hiashi.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Kentaro. Je dois voir maître Tsunade d'abord.

-Quand vous sortirez de cet entretien, il sera sûrement tard. Trop tard pour vous rendre au domaine Tokawa. Acceptez que je vous invite à dîner et à passer la nuit ici.

-J'accepte.

-Parfait. Hinata va vous accompagner jusqu'au palais de l'Hokage. Cela ne te dérange pas Hinata ?

-Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir, sourit la jeune fille en souriant à Kentaro.

-Oui, bien, fit Hiashi en remarquant le regard de sa fille. Neji, tu devrais aller avec eux aussi.

-Je suis désolé seigneur, mais j'ai promis à Hanabi de l'entraîner, dit Neji.

-Oh, et bien, je vous vois au dîner alors. »

Hinata et Kentaro sortirent du domaine sous les yeux de Hiashi. Ce dernier s'adressa à Neji qui n'était pas encore parti :

« Que se passe-t-il entre eux ?

-Pour l'instant rien, répondit Neji.

-Pour l'instant… »

Kentaro et Hinata retrouvèrent Kakashi au palais du Hokage. Le ninja au Sharingan l'introduit dans le bureau de maître Tsunade. Hinata attendit à l'extérieur.

« Tokawa Kentaro, dit Tsunade. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemin. Nous avons besoin de savoir où se trouve le Rouleau d'Amaterasu. L'avenir de Konoha, du Pays du Feu et du reste du monde en dépend.

-Comme vous y allez, fit Kentaro. Je ne pense pas qu'Uchiha Madara ou ses mercenaires arriveront à le trouver. Je l'ai caché dans un endroit où personne ne le trouvera jamais et ce secret disparaîtra avec moi. Je peux vous l'assurer.

-Je ne peux prendre ce genre de risque. A l'époque, cette tâche n'incombait qu'au clan Tokawa, gardien du Rouleau d'Amaterasu. Mais maintenant, la sécurité du monde est impliqué. Comprenez-vous ce qui se passerait si Uchiha Madara entrait en possession de cet artefact ?

-Je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, il ne le trouvera pas. Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter.

-Bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Si je ne peux vous convaincre de nous aider, je vais devoir modifier la mission de l'équipe sur le terrain.

-D'une mission de retardement, ils vont passer à une mission d'élimination, n'est-ce pas ? Une seule équipe, ça risque de ne pas être assez.

-Je m'occupe des détails. Je suis l'Hokage après tout. Vous avez choisi de rester à l'écart, c'est votre droit en tant que Tokawa. Donc allez-vous-en. »

Kentaro devina qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu. Il s'inclina respectueusement et sortit. Il rejoignit Hinata et tout deux repartirent en direction du domaine Hyûga. Kakashi n'avait rien raté de l'entretien entre maître Tsunade et Kentaro.

« Pourquoi refuse-t-il de nous aider ? fit Tsunade. Est-ce encore à cause des actes de maître Sarutobi lors de l'affaire Hyûga Hizashi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Kakashi. Mais je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance quand il dit que le rouleau ne risque pas d'être trouvé.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Non. Mais il a toujours été quelqu'un de confiance. Même étant jeune.

-Je ne peux pas baser ma politique sur des suppositions. Je vais envoyer des renforts à Yamato.

-Pouvez-vous attendre un ou deux jours ? Je pense qu'il va changer d'avis.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Disons que c'est une intuition. Faîtes-moi confiance.

-Une intuition, ça ne vaut pas plus qu'une supposition. Je ne te promets rien.

Le soir, au domaine Hyûga, le dîner fut formel mais détendu. Neji était venu. Après le repas, Hinata resta avec Kentaro qui regardait la pleine lune.

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, dit Kentaro. Dans le Pays des Forêts, les arbres sont tellement grands et denses qu'on ne peut pas la voir.

-Je me souviens.

-Elle m'a manqué. Depuis tout petit, j'ai toujours aimé regarder la lune. »

Hinata sourit. Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers le jardin en disant :

« Viens. »

Kentaro ne résista pas. Il se laissa guider, sa main doucement tenu par celle de la jeune fille. Elle l'emmena au bassin du jardin du domaine Hyûga. Un pont enjambait une portion plus restreinte du plan d'eau. Ils s'y arrêtèrent.

C'était véritablement le meilleur point de vu pour regarder la lune. La sphère de nacre brillant se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau, accompagnée de millions d'étoiles scintillantes. Les arbres du jardin frissonnaient sous la brise. Hinata remarqua que sa main était toujours entremêlée à celle de Kentaro. Elle la retira doucement, rougissante. Elle lança une œillade à Kentaro avant de se tourner vers la lune.

Kentaro avait senti à regret la main d'Hinata quitter la sienne. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de poser les yeux sur elle. Elle était magnifique dans son yukata[2]. Ses yeux reflétaient la lumière de la lune. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de revenir à Konoha. Mais quand il la regardait, cette question trouvait sa réponse. Les quelques jours passés avec elle dans la forêt pouvaient paraître anodins pour tout le monde, ils étaient les plus importants pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas encore à s'expliquer ses sentiments pour la jeune Hyûga.

Hinata remarqua que Kentaro la regardait. Elle se tourna vers lui, plongea son regard de nacre dans le sien. Le monde aurait pu s'effondrer, elle serait restée plonger dans ses yeux. Imperceptiblement, elle se rapprochait de lui, de son visage, de ses lèvres. Mais soudain, Kentaro se retourna, prêt à en découdre.

« Qui est là ? lança-t-il. »

Une ombre sortit d'un buisson, s'agenouillant respectueusement devant Kentaro. C'était une belle kunoichi[3] au cheveux noirs. Elle portait un sabre katana à sa hanche. Le symbole du clan Tokawa marquait son armure légère.

« Maître Kentaro, fit-elle.

-Hitomi, sourit Kentaro. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Le seigneur Jubei a appris votre retour. Il m'a chargée de vous escorter au domaine Tokawa.

-Je vois. Je viendrais demain. J'ai accepté l'invitation du clan Hyûga pour la nuit.

-Alors je vous attendrais demain.

-Non, tu peux rentrer. Je trouverais le chemin sans aide. Et dis à mon grand-père que j'amène une invitée. Si du moins, tu acceptes de m'accompagner Hinata.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Hinata. »

Hinata remarqua le regard sombre que lui lança Hitomi. La kunoichi inclina la tête et disparut.

Toute l'ambiance avait volé en éclat avec l'arrivée d'Hitomi. Hinata le regretta.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle, refusant de laisser s'installer le silence.

-Hitomi fait parti du clan Tokawa. C'est une cousine. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire durant toute notre enfance de m'appeler tout simplement Kentaro, mais elle a toujours tenu à rajouter le mot « maître » devant. Elle a toujours été une amie proche malgré tout. »

Hinata ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Une amie proche ? A quel point ?

« On devrait aller se coucher, finit-elle. On a de la route à faire jusqu'au domaine Tokawa demain. »

* * *

[1] Le suffixe « hime » signifie « princesse ».

[2] Kimono léger d'été.

[3] Femme ninja.


	6. Le domaine Tokawa

**CHAPITRE VI : LE DOMAINE TOKAWA**

Hinata s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle passa sa tenue pour la nuit et s'allongea sur les couvertures de son lit. Elle fixait le plafond de ses yeux blancs. Les quelques instants où elle était seule avec Kentaro dans le jardin tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir ce qu'elle pensait au moment où elle se rapprochait de lui, où elle avait failli l'embrasser. C'était le vide dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même : elle avait des sentiments pour Kentaro. Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Et depuis quand avait-elle ces sentiments ? Elle essaya de se remémorer chaque instant depuis sa rencontre avec lui au Pays des Forêts. Mais elle ne parvint pas à trouver de réponses.

Un autre visage lui vint à l'esprit, celui d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds, habillé en orange. La présence de Kentaro à ses côtés lui avait fait oublier ses sentiments pour Naruto un temps alors qu'elle en était amoureuse depuis des années maintenant. Comment une simple rencontre pouvait lui avoir fait oublier ses sentiments ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un côté, elle se souvenait de ses sentiments pour Naruto, et de l'autre, elle se sentait attirée par Kentaro.

Ces questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Elle mit longtemps à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Hinata et Kentaro partirent pour le domaine Tokawa. Hinata essaya de rester assez distante avec Kentaro sans se montrer impolie. Hiashi Hyûga les regarda s'éloigner d'un œil neutre.

« Tu ne veux pas les accompagner ? demanda-t-il à Neji.

-Vous avez peur pour Hinata ? fit Neji. C'est une ninja, elle sait se défendre.

-Je sais, je ne parlais pas de ça.

-Vous vous inquiétez par rapport à ce qui pourrait se passer entre elle et Tokawa Kentaro.

-Je ne suis qu'un père.

-Je comprends, assura Neji. Mais vous ne pouvez pas la materner toute sa vie. Elle finira par s'envoler du nid.

-Rien ne presse. »

La route menant au domaine Tokawa n'était pas dangereuse. Elle suivait simplement une rivière coulant non-loin du village de Konoha. Par contre, il faudrait une demi-journée pour arriver à destination.

Au bout de deux heures de route, ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause. Ils étaient près d'une belle cascade haute d'une quinzaine de mètres plongeant dans un bassin naturel. Kentaro resta longtemps à regarder la chute d'eau. Un sourire nostalgique passa sur son visage.

« C'est ici que j'ai appris à maîtriser le chakra du vent, dit-il. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de tenter de couper l'eau d'une cascade pour apprendre à le maîtriser. Mon grand-père m'emmenait quasiment tous les jours ici. »

Kentaro s'avança sur la surface ondulante, utilisant son chakra pour se maintenir à la surface. Il s'approcha de la base de la chute d'eau. Il posa ses mains à fleur de l'onde. Il malaxa son chakra d'un coup, coupant le flux de l'eau sur toute la largeur de la cascade. Il maintint la coupure une dizaine de secondes avant de relâcher son effort.

Souriant, il retourna vers Hinata. Elle crut qu'ils allaient se remettre en route mais Kentaro s'exprima à voix haute.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'escorte Hitomi. »

La kunoichi du clan Tokawa sortit d'un buisson et vint s'agenouiller devant Kentaro.

« Veuillez m'excusez maître Kentaro, fit-elle avec déférence.

-Relève-toi Hitomi, demanda Kentaro. Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, appelle moi Kentaro tout simplement. Et ne t'agenouilles pas devant moi. Je suis ton ami, pas ton maître.

-Mon rang ne me permet pas ces familiarités. Vous devez vous souvenir du votre, maître.

-Treize années dans la forêt ne m'ont pas fait changer d'avis sur ma place et la tienne dans ce monde. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ma servante mais toujours comme mon amie. Cela étant, peux-tu me rendre un service ?

-Ordonnez et j'obéirais.

-Rentre au domaine et annonce notre arrivée à mon grand-père s'il te plait, demanda-t-il après un soupir patient.

-Mais vous serez seul.

-Je suis un ninja du clan Tokawa, et Hinata est une chûnin de Konoha. Je pense qu'on est de taille à se défendre.

-Bien maître. J'obéis. »

Hitomi disparut rapidement. Kentaro resta silencieux quelques secondes. Puis il se tourna vers Hinata en souriant.

« Il fait chaud, dit-il. Si on se trempait un peu les pieds dans l'eau. »

L'idée plut immédiatement à Hinata. Elle retira ses sandales et trempa ses pieds blancs dans l'eau fraîche. Un délicieux frisson remonta le long de ses jambes et de son échine. Kentaro s'était installé à deux mètres d'elle. Il la regardait apprécier la sensation de fraîcheur. Kentaro se releva et se déshabilla pour se retrouver en sous-vêtement. Il plongea dans l'eau claire sous le regard interloqué d'Hinata. Lorsqu'il ressortit la tête de l'eau, il invita la jeune Hyûga à le rejoindre. Cette dernière rougit d'un coup.

« Je… je n'ai pas de maillot de bain, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Moi non plus, fit remarquer Kentaro. Je suis en sous-vêtement.

-Je sais, fit-elle rougissant de plus belle. Mais je…

-Si tu veux je me tourne, dit-il en lui tournant le dos. »

Hinata hésita un instant. C'est sûr que se plonger dans l'eau claire était tentant. Mais se retrouver à proximité de Kentaro dans une telle tenue… Elle appréhendait un peu. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva pour retirer ses vêtements, dévoilant un corps de porcelaine. Une fois ça fait, elle se glissa doucement dans l'eau. Kentaro souriait en l'entendant entrer dans le bassin naturel. Quand il la sentit à bonne distance du bord, il se laissa couler sous l'eau. Hinata le suivit des yeux alors qu'il passait juste en dessous d'elle. Et d'un coup, il remonta, venant se saisir de la plante de ses pieds. Il poussa fortement, la projetant en l'air. Hinata poussa un cri d'effroi sous la surprise mais ses réflexes de kunoichi reprirent le dessus. Elle fit une pirouette en l'air avant de venir se réceptionner sur ses pieds à la surface de l'eau, faisant face à Kentaro. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps d'Hinata, même s'il l'avait déjà vu lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé blessée dans la forêt au moment de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres blessures. Mais à ce moment là, elle était inconsciente et il ignorait tout d'elle. Maintenant, elle était pleine de vie et surtout, il ressentait quelque chose pour elle.

Hinata remarqua le sourire coquin de Kentaro. Elle se souvint tout d'un coup qu'elle se trouvait en sous-vêtements mouillés juste devant lui. Elle se laissa glisser dans l'onde claire pour se cacher, rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle alla jusqu'à se tourner pour cacher son embarras. Elle n'entendit même pas Kentaro s'approcher dans son dos. Il posa une main affective sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, souffla Hinata d'une voix éteinte par l'émotion. »

La chaleur de la main de Kentaro tranchait avec la fraîcheur de l'eau. Elle n'avait qu'un seul désir : se retourner, se blottir contre son corps et l'embrasser, pour que sa chaleur se diffuse en elle. Mais elle retint les élans de son corps.

« Nous devrions nous remettre en route, fit-elle.

-Oui, acquiesça Kentaro sans démontrer sa déception. »

Ils finirent par arriver au domaine Tokawa. Un mur d'enceinte tenant plus du rempart entourait les habitations du clan. Hinata en avait entendu parler sans jamais y venir. Elle savait que le domaine du clan Tokawa était immense. C'était une véritable petite ville à elle seule, avec ses boutiques et ses échoppes. La porte principale du domaine était gardée par deux hommes armés de katana et de lances. Leurs armures légères étaient frappées du sceau des Tokawa, l'œil noir et les sabres croisés. En voyant Hinata et Kentaro approchés, ils croisèrent leurs lances pour interdire l'accès.

« Que voulez-vous ? demanda un garde. »

Kentaro n'eut même pas à répondre, une silhouette gracile se précipita sur les gardes et les obligea violement à poser les genoux à terre. Les gardes relevèrent la tête, prêts à en découdre avec leur agresseur, mais ils stoppèrent leur mouvement en reconnaissant Hitomi.

« Hitomi-san ! fit un garde.

-Vous avez failli interdire l'entrée à maître Kentaro, le petit-fils de Jubei-sama, réprimanda Hitomi.

-Maître Kentaro ! s'exclamèrent les gardes en se tournant vers Kentaro. Veuillez nous excuser maître.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Kentaro. Vous ne saviez pas. Au moins, le domaine est bien gardé. Relevez-vous. »

Les deux gardes obéirent et s'écartèrent respectueusement pour les laisser passer.

Kentaro et Hinata suivirent Hitomi à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Kentaro se rendit compte à quel point cet endroit lui avait manqué. Quelque soit l'endroit où il regardait en suivant son amie d'enfance, il se souvenait des quatre cents coups qu'ils avaient fait ici. Sur le chemin, des ninjas et des civils du clan, reconnaissant Kentaro s'inclinaient avec respect. Kentaro s'évertuait à rendre le moindre salut. Le centre du village était occupé par la demeure de la famille principale du clan et par la zone d'entrainement des ninjas, mitoyenne. Le tout était encerclé par un second rempart. Des ninjas en gardaient l'entrée. Ceux-ci n'arrêtèrent pas Kentaro et Hinata. Au contraire, ils s'écartèrent en s'inclinant avec respect.

La demeure de la famille principale du clan n'avait rien à envier à celle du clan Hyûga. Elle était dans le plus pur style traditionnel. Sur le chemin de pierre menant à la demeure, un homme âgé attendait. Il était soutenu par un ninja du clan. Kentaro fit signe à Hinata de rester en arrière. Hitomi s'écarta avec respect du chemin de Kentaro. Le jeune homme s'avança vers l'ancien en conservant un visage neutre. Il s'inclina avec respect devant le vieillard.

« Veuillez pardonner mon absence Jubei-sama, dit Kentaro.

-Nous autres Tokawa, sommes libres de nos choix, dit Jubei. Tu avais besoin de partir. Je ne t'en ais jamais voulu. Mais je suis heureux de te revoir ici, parmi les tiens. Mon cher petit-fils. Cesse de t'incliner devant le patriarche du clan Tokawa, et viens embrasser ton grand-père. »

Kentaro sourit et vint étreindre le vieil homme.

« Tu m'as manqué grand-père, fit-il.

-Toi aussi Kentaro, répondit Jubei. Viens, allons prendre un thé. Tu me raconteras les années qui ont passé et qui ont fait de toi l'homme qui me revient maintenant. Mais d'abord, présentes-moi donc ta jeune et charmante amie.

-Hinata, invita Kentaro. »

La jeune fille du clan Hyûga s'approcha, s'inclinant à son tour devant Jubei.

« Grand-père, je te présente Hyûga Hinata, la fille de Hyûga Hiashi. Hinata, voici mon grand-père et patriarche du clan Tokawa, Tokawa Jubei.

-Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Jubei-sama, fit Hinata.

-Moi de même Hinata-san, assura Jubei. Relevez-vous. Ah… Vous êtes vraiment une très belle jeune femme. Tout le portrait de votre grand-tante Asuka.

-Vous l'avez connue ?

-C'était il y a longtemps en des temps de guerre. Elle était une sacrée combattante et en même temps, elle savait se montrer douce. C'était une grande amie. J'étais là quand elle fut tuée. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Maintenant c'est loin. Mais je bois toujours une tasse de thé aux roses le jour de son anniversaire, c'était son préféré. Et d'ailleurs, si nous allions boire du thé. Je suppose que tu l'as invitée Kentaro.

-Bien sûr, sourit Kentaro. Et je souhaiterais qu'elle accepte de passer la journée et la nuit ici.

-Avec plaisir, accepta Hinata.

-Bien, reprit Jubei. Nous avons une invitée. »

Jubei Tokawa écouta attentivement le récit de son petit-fils. Hinata apprécia le thé et écouta également le ré Hitomi et le ninja accompagnant constamment Jubei se trouvaient à l'écart, immobiles. A la fin du récit de Kentaro, Jubei resta silencieux un moment.

« J'ignore pour quelle raison tu ne veux pas révéler à l'Hokage où se trouve le Rouleau d'Amaterasu, dit Jubei. Et même si je respecte ton choix, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il faut aider Konoha. Les pouvoirs contenus dans ce document sont bien de trop terrifiants et puissants. Il ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de quelqu'un aux desseins aussi maléfiques qu'Uchiha Madara.

-Il ne le trouvera jamais, je peux te l'assurer, répéta Kentaro.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? J'ai croisé une fois cet Uchiha Madara. J'étais un jeune ninja à l'époque. Je me suis senti écrasé par sa seule présence. Il était vraiment effrayant.

-Pourtant, le Sharingan des Uchiha n'est pas un problème pour nous.

-J'en suis conscient. Mais il y avait autre chose chez lui. Je ne saurais le décrire. Je parle, je parle. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de s'occuper de ton invitée. Si tu lui faisais découvrir notre domaine. Je suis assez fatigué, je vais me retirer en attendant le dîner. Veuillez m'excuser.

-Je vous en prie, fit Hinata. »

Kentaro accompagna son grand-père et le ninja chargé de lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois que le vieil homme fut couché, Kentaro prit à part le ninja.

« Je n'ai pas pu te saluer comme il le fallait Jinnosuke, dit Kentaro. Et je tiens à te remercier des soins que tu prodigues à mon grand-père.

-Je vous remercie, maître Kentaro, cracha presque Jinnosuke.

-Si tu veux me parler sans retenu, je t'en prie.

-Tu n'as pas changé. Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi. Quand tu es parti pour servir Konoha, quand tu as décidé de te charger du Rouleau d'Amaterasu en en faisant qu'à ta tête, quand tu as choisi de disparaître durant treize ans. Comment crois-tu que Jubei-sama ait supporté ton absence ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'il a dépéri durant ce temps ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Et maintenant tu continues en ne prenant pas tes responsabilités envers le clan dans cette affaire du Rouleau d'Amaterasu.

-Nous, les Tokawa, sommes les gardiens de ce Rouleau. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il est en sûreté.

-Soit, mais Konoha n'y croit pas. Même si nos droits nous permettent de rester à l'écart, nous sommes liés à ce village.

-Je comprend tes points de vu, sur tous ces sujets. Je te laisse à tes occupations. »

Kentaro comprenait ce que ressentait Jinnosuke. Ce dernier faisait parti du même cercle du clan qu'Hitomi, des ninjas de haut niveaux maîtrisant quasiment toutes les arcanes des arts du clan Tokawa et possédant eux aussi le Kurogan. En fait, deux arts du clan Tokawa ne leur étaient pas enseignés.

Kentaro rejoignit Hinata. Hitomi se trouvait non-loin. Kentaro lui donna congé. La jeune kunoichi ne parut pas vouloir partir mais l'obéissance était une des raisons de son existence.

Kentaro fit visiter la demeure à Hinata. Elle fut vraiment impressionnée par le magnifique jardin où coulait un ruisseau se jetant dans un bassin. Dans le bassin nageaient des carpes de différentes couleurs.

« Il faudra revenir ce soir, tu verras qu'il est magnifique sous la lumière de la lune, dit Kentaro. »

Hinata acquiesça en silence. Elle rougit en repensant à ce qui c'était passé dans le jardin du domaine Hyûga.

La visite continua par la zone d'entrainement des ninjas. Elle ne différait pas vraiment de l'académie de Konoha. Seule une pièce attira la curiosité d'Hinata. Elle ne possédait aucune fenêtre et une fois fermée, aucune lumière extérieure ne pouvait y entrer.

« On appelle cet endroit la Chambre des Ténèbres, expliqua Kentaro. C'est ici qu'un apprenti du clan Tokawa devient un ninja à part entière. La pièce est totalement dans le noir. Et deux ninjas doivent s'affronter. Le combat n'est pas à mort mais il est intense. A la fin, si les combattants ont démontré les qualités attendues, quelque soit le résultat du combat, ce sont les maîtres ninjas du clan qui décident.

-Ils assistent au combat. Comment font-ils pour juger dans le noir ? demanda Hinata.

-N'oublie pas que nous sommes les Tokawa, les détenteurs du Kurogan. Combattre sans rien voir, c'est habituel pour nous. Mais lors du test dans cette pièce, l'utilisation du Kurogan est interdite pour les combattants. Une manière de rappeler que son utilisation répond à certains critères et certaines règles. Et surtout, qu'il ne faut pas toujours compter dessus. »

Le soir, le dîner fut agréable et bien plus détendu que ne l'aurait cru Hinata. Jubei savait détendre l'atmosphère par de petites plaisanteries. Au final, cela ressemblait plus à un repas en famille tout à fait normal qu'au sein d'un clan ninja important. Kentaro avait tenu à ce qu'Hinata soit habillée en yukata. Une servante lui en avait fournie un magnifique, d'un blanc aussi pur que celui de ses yeux et brodé de motifs en formes de fleurs bleues.

Une fois le repas terminé, Jubei se retira de nouveau. Kentaro se rendit compte une fois encore du poids des années sur les épaules de son aïeul. Kentaro alla dire quelques mots à Hitomi. La kunoichi s'inclina avant de disparaître de nouveau. Alors, Kentaro se tourna vers Hinata en souriant tendrement. Il vint jusqu'à elle et l'invita à le suivre au jardin.


	7. Deux Coeurs sous la Lune

**CHAPITRE VII : DEUX CŒURS SOUS LA LUNE**

Kentaro n'avait pas menti, le jardin était vraiment magnifique la nuit. La lune brillait de tout son éclat dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Il guida Hinata jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Les étoiles se reflétaient sur le miroir naturel. Une légère brise soufflait, faisant frissonner Hinata. Kentaro se rapprocha d'elle pour lui frictionner les épaules. Cette attention fit rougir Hinata en même temps qu'elle faisait fondre ses derniers doutes. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas grand-chose.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? demanda Kentaro.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Hinata sans comprendre.

-Parce que j'ai refusé d'aider Konoha.

-Je te fais confiance. Si tu penses que le Rouleau d'Amaterasu est en sécurité, alors je te crois.

-Tu ne devrais pas, j'ai déjà abandonné ma famille. Jinnosuke me l'a reproché tout à l'heure, et il a raison.

-Tu n'as pas abandonné ta famille. Tu t'en ais éloigné, c'est tout.

-Merci, sourit Kentaro. Ton petit ami est quelqu'un de chanceux, tu es vraiment compréhensive.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Personne n'a encore réussi à prendre ton cœur ?

-Si. Il y a un garçon que j'adore depuis toute petite. Il a toujours été un modèle pour moi. Je l'aime beaucoup.

-Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Oh ! Je vois. S'il est comme son père, je peux comprendre.

-Son père ? interrogea Hinata.

-Uzumaki Naruto est le fils de Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, expliqua Kentaro.

-Alors, il a scellé Kyubi dans son propre fils !

-Yondaime Hokage avait sûrement ses raisons. Je n'en sais pas plus. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? A Naruto ?

-Je pensais que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Mais c'est autre chose en fait. Il m'impressionne, par sa façon d'être, le fait qu'il n'ait jamais abandonné même quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos. En ça, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais finalement, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est plutôt de l'admiration. Et puis… quelqu'un a pris mon cœur il y a peu, par surprise. Quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait de spécial à part être là, près de moi. Quelqu'un qui m'a appris à regarder la lune.

-Quelqu'un qui lui aussi a été surpris de te rencontrer. Agréablement surpris. Et qui espérait que tu lui dises ces mots ce soir. »

Kentaro avait rapproché son visage du cou d'Hinata en murmurant ces derniers mots. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation et se retourna pour venir se blottir entre ses bras. Ses yeux de perle brillait en plongeant dans ceux de Kentaro. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds en les refermant doucement. Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un tendre instant d'éternité.

Plus loin, cachée dans un arbre surplombant le jardin, une ombre pleurait en silence. Hitomi avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle avait attendu treize longues années son retour. Mais ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il était revenu. Une autre occupait son cœur.

« Il est rare de voir une kunoichi du clan Tokawa pleurer, lança une voix.

-Jinnosuke, fit-elle en le reconnaissant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Inutile de me mentir. Et puis, je suis de ton côté. Il disparait durant treize ans sans se soucier de nous. Et quand il revient, il ramène cette fille du clan Hyûga. Il n'a rien de l'héritier des Tokawa qu'il devrait être.

-Jinnosuke. Un mot de plus et je te tue. Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu parles ainsi de maître Kentaro.

-Je vois, sourit Jinnosuke d'un air malsain. Même après qu'il ait trahi tes sentiments, tu lui restes fidèle. Je suis impressionné. Je te laisse à ta solitude. Car c'est tout ce qu'il te reste. »

Kentaro raccompagna Hinata à sa chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois en guise de « bonne nuit » et se séparèrent pour la nuit. Hinata s'allongea sur le lit. Elle fixait le plafond, un sourire franc dessiné sur son visage et les pommettes encore cramoisies. Sa main vint frôler ses lèvres. Elle sentait encore la chaleur de celle de Kentaro. C'était son premier baiser. Il avait été tel qu'elle se l'était imaginé : doux et chaleureux. Elle avait ressenti un peu de tristesse quand elle s'était séparée de Kentaro. Elle espérait qu'il vienne frapper à sa porte. C'est sur cette dernière et tendre pensé qu'elle s'endormit pour faire le plus beau rêve de sa vie.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Hinata n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre Kentaro. Il ne devait plus être à sa chambre, elle avait remarqué lors de son séjour en forêt qu'il se levait tôt. Elle se rendit à la salle principale où elle ne trouva que Jubei et son fidèle Jinnosuke. Le vieil homme lui sourit.

« Hinata-san, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi, salua Jubei.

-On ne peut mieux, Jubei-sama, répondit Hinata en s'inclinant respectueusement. »

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard mais Kentaro n'était pas là.

« Kentaro est allé profiter de la fraîcheur matinale dans le jardin, renseigna Jubei.

-Merci Jubei-sama, remercia Hinata. Excusez-moi. »

Sans se précipiter pour ne pas être impoli, Hinata sortit de la pièce. Mais aussitôt qu'elle fut en dehors de la vue de Jubei elle marcha aussi vite que possible pour se rendre au jardin.

Elle repéra rapidement la silhouette de Kentaro penché au dessus du bassin pour observer les carpes. Rien que de le voir, son cœur s'emballa. Elle souffla un bon coup pour rester calme. Elle marcha normalement jusqu'à lui.

« Tu as bien dormi ? questionna-t-il une fois qu'elle fut à un pas de lui.

-Oui, répondit Hinata. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi. A part que tu m'as manquée cette nuit. »

Kentaro s'était relevé et retourné. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent.

« J'ai pensé te rejoindre mais je craignais que tu le prennes mal, dit-il. »

Hinata rougit. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle avait espéré qu'il vienne !

« Et bien ! Je commence à me demander si tu étais vraiment perdu dans une forêt durant les treize dernières années ! lança une voix malicieuse. »

Kentaro se tourna vers le jeune homme du même âge que lui qui le regardait en souriant. Il portait la tenue de combat des ninjas Tokawa.

« Je n'étais pas perdu, dit Kentaro.

-Ouais, admettons, continua l'inconnu. Mais tu es revenu depuis hier et tu n'as même pas pensé à venir me voir.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, Seiji. »

Kentaro s'avança jusqu'au dit Seiji et l'étreignit fraternellement.

« Ça faisait longtemps mon ami, dit-il.

-Et même pas une carte postale en treize ans, plaisanta Seiji. Enfin, tu es revenu, c'est le principal. Et si tu faisais les présentations ? »

Kentaro acquiesça et se tourna vers Hinata en lui tendant la main. La jeune fille aux yeux blancs la prit sans hésiter. Mais alors que Kentaro allait faire les présentations, Hitomi surgit.

« Seiji, je te prierais de ne pas importuner maître Kentaro, dit-elle. As-tu oublié ton rang ?

-Et voilà ! s'exclama Seiji. Mademoiselle Casse-L'ambiance est arrivée !

-Hitomi, calma Kentaro. Ton frère et toi êtes des amis de longue date pour moi. Je ne vous considère pas comme mes serviteurs. Et je souhaiterais que tu cesses de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler « maître ».

-Excusez-moi maître, je ne peux pas. »

Hitomi disparut sans attendre.

Les yeux de Seiji roulèrent dans ses orbites.

« Elle devrait apprendre à se détendre, dit-il. Bon, où on en était ?

-Seiji, je te présente Hyûga Hinata, présenta Kentaro. Hinata, voici mon ami d'enfance, Tokawa Seiji. C'est le frère d'Hitomi.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrez, fit Hinata en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Moi de même, répondit Seiji en faisant de même. Le vouvoiement n'a jamais été mon truc. Et si on se tutoyait ?

-D'accord, avec plaisir.

-Kentaro, j'ai un petit creux. Tu crois que je peux m'inviter au petit-déjeuner.

-Tu n'as pas changé, sourit Kentaro. Allons manger. »

Hinata, Kentaro et Seiji entrèrent dans la salle à manger où se trouvaient encore Jubei et Jinnosuke. Le vieil homme sourit en voyant son petit-fils tenir précieusement la main d'Hinata.

« Oh, Seiji ! fit Jubei. Je me demandais pourquoi on ne t'avait pas encore vu.

-Jubei-sama, salua respectueusement Seiji en s'inclinant.

-Je suppose que tu as faim. J'ai fini mon petit-déjeuner, je vais vous laisser entre vous. Les affaires du clan m'attendent. Allons-y Jinnosuke. »

Jinnosuke aida le vieux patriarche à se relever et sans lancer le moindre regard à Kentaro et aux autres, le guida jusqu'à la porte.

« Toujours aussi aimable ce Jinnosuke, fit remarque Seiji. Bon, à table ! »

Le reste de la matinée fut agréable. Hinata, Kentaro et Seiji se rendirent dans le village et le firent visiter à la jeune Hyûga. En rentrant, ils repassèrent par la zone d'entrainement. Seiji lança un sourire goguenard à Kentaro. Ce dernier le lui rendit.

« Tu as la même idée que moi ? dit Kentaro.

-J'aimerais voir si tu ne t'ais pas rouillé durant ces treize ans, fit Seiji.

-Ça m'a manqué. Cette zone de combat est libre. Allons-y.

-Vous allez vous battre ? demanda Hinata.

-Une simple joute d'entrainement. On en faisait souvent quand on était jeune. Au sabre ?

-Ouais, répondit Seiji. Aucune restriction technique. Enfin, presque.

-D'accord, acquiesça Kentaro. Vous quatre, appela Kentaro. »

Quatre ninja s'approchèrent et s'agenouillèrent avec déférence.

« Maître Kentaro, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? questionna un des ninjas.

-Vous allez dresser un kekkai[1] autour de cette aire de combat, ordonna Kentaro.

-Bien maître. Quand vous voulez.

-A tout à l'heure, sourit Kentaro à Hinata. »

Seiji et Kentaro entrèrent sur l'aire de combat. Les quatre ninjas se postèrent aux quatre points cardinaux. Lorsque Kentaro leur fit signe, ils se mirent à effectuer des symboles avec leur mains de façon totalement synchrone.

« Ninpo ! Kekkai no Jutsu ! Yosumi Kaze no Kekkai ! La Barrière des Quatre Vents ! »

Une barrière transparente de couleur verte pâle entoura l'aire de combat. Hinata avait compris que le but de ce kekkai était de protéger les autres ninjas et les bâtiments alentours des techniques qu'allaient utiliser les deux combattants.

Aucun des deux n'avait dégainé son sabre. Ils se contentaient de se regarder en souriant légèrement, une pointe de défi dans les yeux. Tout d'un coup, Seiji s'élança sur son ami. Il ne sortit pas son sabre et tenta un coup de poing au visage. Kentaro esquiva le coup en tournant tout en l'accompagnant de la main, il finit sa rotation en venant frapper d'un coup de paume à l'abdomen qui repoussa Seiji en arrière. Ce dernier encaissa le coup en continuant de sourire.

« Je vois que le Jûken fait toujours parti de ta technique, dit Seiji. Hyûga Hizashi a vraiment bien fait de t'y initier.

-Tu veux te battre ou parler, dit Kentaro. Allons-y à fond dés maintenant. Kurogan ! »

Les yeux de Kentaro se marbrèrent jusqu'à devenir noir. Seiji sourit et activa à son tour son Kurogan.

Autour du kekkai, les ninjas avaient cessé leurs activités pour regarder le combat. Les deux combattants ne se regardaient plus, aveuglés par leurs Kurogan. Mais leurs sens en éveil leur permettaient de ne pas se perdre. Seiji se mit à effectuer une série de signes.

« Katon[2] ! Ryu no Kokyû ! Le Souffle du Dragon ! »

Seiji expira un long jet de flammes qui s'étira jusqu'à Kentaro. Ce dernier effectua à son tour une série de signes.

« Futon ! Tatsumaki no Tate ! Le Bouclier Tourbillonnant ! »

Une courant d'air tourbillonnant entoura Kentaro, soufflant les flammes. Seiji ne se laissa pas impressionner et lança une nouvelle attaque.

« Katon ! Hakunetsu Shuriken no Ooame ! Torrent de Shuriken Incandescent ! »

Des dizaines de flammes tournoyantes fusèrent de tous les angles vers Kentaro. Ce dernier ne bougea qu'au dernier moment. Il s'élança en direction de Seiji, portant la main à son sabre. La lame virevolta en l'air, repoussant les shuriken enflammés. Il parvint ainsi à se rapprocher de Seiji à distance de combat rapproché. Seiji para le premier coup de sabre de Kentaro en tirant son propre katana. Il tenta une contre-attaque mais Kentaro l'esquiva en passant dans son dos. De cette position, Kentaro pouvait mettre fin au combat. Mais Seiji le frappa d'un coup de talon direct.

« Toujours cette vieille tactique, fit Seiji. Si je ne la connaissais pas par cœur, ta vitesse me battrait totalement. »

Kentaro ne répondit rien et se contenta de se relancer à l'assaut. Les coups de sabres s'échangeaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Même quand ils venaient d'angles improbables, les deux combattants parvenaient à parer, aider par leurs sens affutés et amplifier par le Kurogan. Seiji et Kentaro s'éloignèrent d'un coup l'un de l'autre. Seiji fit pointer son sabre dans la direction opposé à Kentaro alors que celui-ci le prit en position inversée en le plaçant devant son torse. Tout deux effectuèrent des signes à une seule main.

« Katon ! Ken-jutsu ! Hi no Ryu no Ken ! Le Sabre du Dragon de Feu !

-Futon ! Ken-jutsu ! Arashi no Ken ! Le Sabre Tempête ! »

Le sabre de Seiji s'entoura d'une aura ardente dont la chaleur irradiait hors du kekkai. Celui de Kentaro se nimba d'une véritable tempête dont le flux souleva les feuilles mortes tombées à plus de cent mètres de là. En même temps, les deux ninjas lancèrent leurs attaques. Un véritable cataclysme boucha la vue de tous les spectateurs. Hinata se demanda un instant si l'un des deux n'était pas mort. Voir les deux. Elle eut peur pour Kentaro. Mais quand la poussière retomba, elle vit les deux combattants debouts et immobile au milieu de l'aire de combat. Chacun avait arrêté sa lame à quelques millimètres du cou de son partenaire.

Les deux amis se sourirent. Et rapidement, ils se mirent à rire en baissant leurs sabres.

« Egalité, fit Kentaro.

-On va dire ça, acquiesça Seiji. Tu n'as pas perdu la main. »

Le kekkai fut dissipé sur un signe de Kentaro. Hinata perçut les bribes de quelques conversations entre les autres ninjas.

« Seiji est impressionnant ! Faire jeu égal avec maître Kentaro !

-En se limitant c'est normal. Mais si maître Kentaro avait utilisé les techniques secrètes du clan, Seiji n'aurait rien pu faire. »

Le soir, Hinata commençait à se demander si elle ne devrait pas retourner à Konoha. Après tout, elle pouvait partir en mission à tout moment. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas quitter Kentaro pour le moment. Elle se sentait si bien auprès de lui. Elle n'imaginait plus la vie loin de lui.

Malheureusement, un message arriva. Hinata l'ouvrit avec peur. Le message lui ordonnait de rentrer au plus vite à Konoha, son équipe partirait demain matin pour une nouvelle mission. Kentaro se proposa immédiatement de l'accompagner jusqu'à Konoha.

* * *

[1] Barrière spirituelle.

[2] Technique de feu.

**Message de l'auteur :** Pour raisons professionnelles, je vais m'absenter durant près d'un mois. Vous devrez donc patienter jusqu'à avril pour découvrir la suite de cette histoire.

Désolé et kenavo.


	8. Souvenirs d'un Ennemi

**CHAPITRE VIII : SOUVENIRS D'UN ENNEMI**

Le chemin du retour à Konoha fut fait bien plus rapidement que l'allé pour venir au domaine Tokawa. Kentaro et Hinata arrivèrent devant le quartier général des ninjas de Konoha. Kiba Inuzuka et un autre ninja portant une sorte d'imperméable cachant jusqu'au bas de son visage et des lunettes de soleil rondes attendaient la jeune fille. Kiba fit une grimace en remarquant la présence de Kentaro. Il le salua d'un signe de tête.

« Kentaro, voici le troisième membre de notre équipe : Shino Aburame, présenta Hinata.

-Enchanté, fit Kentaro.

-Maitre Kakashi nous attend à l'intérieur, informa Kiba. Il y a aussi l'équipe de maitre Gaï.

-Je vais t'attendre dans le coin pour te dire au revoir tout à l'heure avant que tu ne partes, dit Kentaro à Hinata.

-D'accord, sourit Hinata. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle se retint de l'embrasser devant ses amis et suivit Kiba et Shino à l'intérieur.

Les autres ninjas prévus pour cette mission étaient déjà tous installés pour écouter l'exposé de maître Tsunade. Hinata sourit à son cousin Neji en guise de bonjour.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, je vais exposer la situation, commença maître Tsunade. Vous allez renforcer l'équipe de Yamato pour en modifier la mission. Yamato devait simplement ralentir les mercenaires envoyés à la recherche du Rouleau d'Amaterasu par Uchiha Madara. Mais la situation a changé avec le refus de Tokawa Kentaro de nous aider. Nous devons mettre ces mercenaires hors d'état de nuire définitivement. Yamato est déjà prévenu de votre arrivée. Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. Y-a-t-il des questions ?

-Pourquoi ne pas forcer Tokawa Kentaro à nous aider ? interrogea Kiba.

-Kiba, tu es au courant du statu particulier du clan Tokawa, rappela maître Tsunade. Nous ne pouvons rien faire.

-Kentaro a dit que le Rouleau était en sécurité, dit Hinata. Que personne ne pourrait le trouver. Pourquoi ne lui faîtes-vous pas confiance ? »

La question posée par la timide Hinata surprit tout le monde. Jamais elle n'aurait osé s'opposer ouvertement à un de ses supérieurs avant.

« Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque, justifia Tsunade. Tokawa Kentaro a disparu durant trop longtemps. J'ignore où il a dissimulé le Rouleau mais depuis le temps, le secret peut s'être éventé. S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, allez-vous préparer et partez au plus vite. »

Kiba se pencha vers Hinata.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas de mettre en doute les ordres comme ça, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, répondit Hinata. C'est juste que Kentaro me semble sincère.

-Est-ce que tes sentiments pour lui ne faussent pas ton jugement ? Ne lui parle pas de notre mission, ça ne le concerne pas, il n'est plus au service de Konoha. »

Hinata ne répondit pas. Peut-être que Kiba avait raison et que l'amour naissant qu'elle éprouvait pour Kentaro la troublait. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de relation.

Ils ressortirent du quartier général. Hinata se dirigea directement vers Kentaro. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler de sa mission ou non. Kiba avait en parti raison : il n'était plus au service de Konoha.

« Je dois partir au plus vite, annonça-t-elle.

-Tu vas où ? questionna Kentaro.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Désolé.

-Je comprends. Sois prudente et quand tu seras de retour, rejoins-moi au domaine Tokawa. Tu me manques déjà.

-Il me tarde de revenir. »

Hinata se tourna vers ses coéquipiers qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Kiba demeurait neutre. Elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait. Elle enlaça Kentaro et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Au revoir, fit-elle. »

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle rejoignit ses compagnons d'arme et partit. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua dans l'esprit du ninja. Il devait en être sûr. Tsunade ne lui dirait sûrement rien. Mais l'équipe d'Hinata était commandée par une de ses vieilles connaissances. Kentaro se souvenait où habitait Kakashi. Il s'y rendit en espérant qu'il n'est pas déménagé au cours des treize dernières années. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je m'attendais à ta visite, dit Kakashi en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Quelle est ta mission ? questionna directement Kentaro.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, tu le sais bien.

-Est-ce une mission pour éliminer les mercenaires de cet Uchiha Madara ?

-Maître Tsunade doit agir en conséquence vu que tu as refusé de nous donner l'emplacement du Rouleau d'Amaterasu.

-Je vois.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Hinata. Je comprends. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier qu'elle est une kunoichi.

-Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Mais tant que tu es à Konoha, tu devrais rendre visite à un de tes anciens coéquipiers : Idate. Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te revoir.

-Idate, que devient-il ?

-Il a été gravement blessé il y a six ans. Il travaille toujours à l'Anbu mais en sédentaire. Il est dans la section d'analyse des renseignements.

-Je vois. Merci. Bonne chance pour la mission, finit Kentaro.

-Je veillerais sur elle, promit Kakashi.

-Je sais. »

Kentaro se rendit d'abord sur les remparts de Konoha. Il vit les deux équipes menées par Gaï et Kakashi se réunir et partir. Et parmi eux, une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux purs.

Le quartier général de l'Anbu était un des lieux tenus secrets de Konoha. En théorie, personne d'étranger à l'Anbu ou n'appartenant pas aux hautes sphères stratégiques de Konoha ne pouvaient y entrer. Mais pour un ancien de l'Anbu, les portes s'ouvraient.

Il chercha la section d'analyse durant quelques minutes. Heureusement, les lieux n'avaient pas bougé en treize ans. Une kunoichi vint demander à Kentaro ce qu'il désirait lorsqu'il entra.

« Je souhaite voir Kerichi Idate, annonça-t-il. »

La kunoichi lui indiqua son bureau. Kentaro le trouva assis en train d'étudier un rapport. Il lui manquait la jambe droite et son bras droit ne bougeait pas de façon naturelle, sa main droite était d'ailleurs emmaillotée.

« Bonjour Idate, salua Kentaro. »

Idate leva les yeux vers son visiteur. Il les écarquilla en le reconnaissant. Il allait même se lever mais Kentaro l'en empêcha en posant amicalement la main sur son épaule.

« Kentaro, souffla Idate. Ça fait longtemps. J'ai appris ton retour.

-Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, s'excusa Kentaro.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu avais d'autres gens à voir avant. Comme je pense que tu n'es pas seulement là pour revoir un ancien compagnon. Je suis au courant pour la mission des équipes Gaï et Kakashi. Tu veux des renseignements sur cette mission, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je connais déjà l'objectif. Mais je souhaiterais en savoir plus.

-Je n'ai rien droit de te dire. Mais, tu es un vieil ami et tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. C'est le genre de chose qui reste gravé. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Que sais-tu des mercenaires envoyés par Uchiha Madara ?

-J'ai la liste complète. Ils sont tous connus de nos services. Certains sont inscrits au Jingo-Book, d'autres sont des ronins[1] ou des criminelles.

-Y-en-a-t-il de dangereux ?

-Ils le sont tous. Mais tu devrais regarder le premier nom de cette liste. »

Idate tendit une feuille à Kentaro. Ce dernier resta obnubilé par le premier nom. Un nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

« Ueshi Zakashi, souffla-t-il.

-Oui, il dirige les mercenaires, compléta Idate. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Kakashi est de taille contre lui. De même que le fils d'Hizashi.

-Pour Kakashi, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais j'en suis moins sûr pour Neji. Et encore moins pour Hinata.

-Hinata ? Hyûga Hinata, la fille de Hyûga Hiashi ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

-Merci Idate. Je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire. Tu m'excuseras, je dois partir. Quand je serais de retour, je reviendrai te voir pour qu'on puisse parler du bon vieux temps, et du nouveau.

-Je te connais depuis longtemps. Et même si on ne s'est pas vu durant treize ans, tu n'as pas vraiment changé. Tu as l'air de tenir à Hyûga Hinata. Bonne chance mon ami. Mais fais attention, la dernière fois que tu as combattu Ueshi, il a bien failli te tuer.

-Cette fois-ci je ne lui laisserais aucune chance. Une dernière chose : où se trouve la zone d'action ?

-Tu connais bien l'endroit, au nord : l'Île des Condamnés. »

Kentaro se rendit de nouveau sur les remparts de Konoha. Le soleil se couchait sur le village caché. Kentaro se remémora un épisode de sa jeunesse. Il était en mission pour l'Anbu dans le Pays des Neiges. La mission de l'équipe à laquelle il appartenait était de déterminer la nature d'étranges activités décelées sur une île à la réputation obscure : l'Île des Condamnés. Cette île qu'aucun pays ne réclamait, stérile de toute vie, et pourtant, Kentaro l'avait trouvée si magnifique en hiver, recouverte d'un manteau neigeux pur. Mais ce que son équipe y découvrit les obligea à tâcher cette pureté d'écarlate. Le village caché de Kiri avait construit un centre de recherche sur l'île. A l'abris des regards indiscrets. Le but de leurs recherches était d'augmenter le potentiel offensif des ninjas en mêlant des cellules animales à celles des ninjas pour leur conférer les capacités de ces animaux. Une sorte de fusion artificielle. Kentaro avait trouvé cette idée des plus horribles. Il n'y avait aucune quête d'une unité spirituelle entre l'homme et l'animal. Juste une fusion cellulaire qui était vouée à l'échec mais en créant des aberrations.

L'équipe Anbu à laquelle appartenait Kentaro se démena, sans possibilité de soutien, pour détruire ce centre de recherche et éliminer les cobayes. De pauvres victimes pour Kentaro. Mais l'équipe se frotta aux ninjas chargés de protéger ce centre. Et parmi eux, le plus puissant shinobi que Kentaro n'eut jamais à affronter : Ueshi Zakashi. Le combat fut rude et long. Kentaro faillit se faire tuer plus d'une fois. Et finalement, la bataille se termina par la fuite des ninjas de Kiri, rappelés par leur chef à Mizu no Kuni[2].

Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas agréables pour Kentaro. Et savoir qu'Hinata allait se retrouver confronter à ce monstre de puissance lui était insupportable. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Maître Tsunade ne serait pas d'accord. Tant pis, il ferait sans son aval. Après tout, le clan Tokawa était indépendant de Konoha. Du moins en partie.

« Tu comptes partir de nouveau seul, lança une voix. »

Kentaro n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que derrière lui se trouvaient Seiji et Hitomi.

« J'ai un combat personnel à mener, dit Kentaro.

-On avait deviné, fit Seiji. Mais cette fois-ci, on va t'accompagner. Car de toute façon tu comptes revenir. Tu veux aller protéger Hinata, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes ta garde personnelle, notre devoir est d'être auprès de toi. Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes avant tout amis. Et les amis s'entraident.

-Merci. Toi aussi Hitomi.

-J'irais où que vous irez maître, dit Hitomi avec déférence.

-Tu obéiras au moindre de mes ordres ? questionna Kentaro.

-Commandez et j'obéirais.

-Alors je t'ordonne de cesser de me vouvoyer et de me traiter comme ton supérieur. Je t'ordonne de n'être que mon amie. Sinon, tu peux rester ici.

-Maître… Je…

-Je n'accepterais aucun refus, martela Kentaro en se tournant vers elle. Ce n'est pas d'une servante que j'ai besoin, c'est d'une amie.

-Bien maître. Je veux dire, comme tu veux Kentaro.

-Bien, sourit Kentaro. Allons-y. Ils ont pris de l'avance. Nous devons arriver avant que la bataille s'engage.

-Ne t'en fais pas, fit Seiji en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle ne mourra pas.

-Juste une chose avant de partir, ajouta Kentaro. Un de mes anciens adversaires se trouve parmi l'ennemi. Les années ont passé et j'ignore quelle est sa force actuelle. Mais si je me base sur notre dernière confrontation, je sais que je vais devoir y aller à fond.

-Tu veux dire utiliser les arcanes secrètes du clan Tokawa ? demanda Hitomi.

-Oui.

-Tu sais ce que tu risques à faire ça ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu risques de…

-Je le sais, coupa Kentaro.

-Tu l'aimes donc à ce point là, soupira Hitomi en baissant les yeux.

-Oui. Mais si c'était toi à sa place, je n'hésiterais pas non plus. Car tu es comme une sœur pour moi.

-Kentaro.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire Kentaro, dit Seiji. Nous t'appuyerons. Il est temps de se mettre en route.

-Oui, conclut Kentaro. »

Les trois ninjas du clan Tokawa s'élancèrent en direction du nord. Une ombre qui les observait sortit de sa cachette et se rendit au bureau de maître Tsunade, rapportant ce qu'il avait vu.

« Ainsi, Tokawa Kentaro est parti se joindre à la bataille, dit Tsunade. Vous savez pourquoi, Seigneur Jubei ?

-Je crois le savoir, répondit Tokawa Jubei. Mais cela ne changera rien au nœud du problème : le Rouleau d'Amaterasu demeurera introuvable.

-A moins que Kentaro se retrouve obliger de le récupérer pour le protéger.

-Il n'y va pas pour le Rouleau.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y va pour quelque chose de plus précieux à ses yeux. Hyûga Hinata. Les sentiments sont les pires ennemis du ninja, mais également ses plus puissants alliés.

-Il faudra bien que le Rouleau soit retrouvé un jour.

-Faîtes confiance à Kentaro. C'est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller. »

* * *

[1] Samouraï sans maître.

[2] Pays de l'Eau.


End file.
